The lost Mermaid
by Moonlover21
Summary: In this story a Baby Mermaid was left apon land where Humans took her in and rise her has one of them but when she grows up She start going though changes and has no idea who she is or what she is so how can she get a long when she was almost like the most popural girl in the school, till everything changes forever can she handle it can her friends be true friends to Her find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Mermaid.

One afternoon a Mermaid was out for a afternoon swim with her new born child that she had just given birth too 3 month ago, she was out and about then all of a sunned a fishermen boat came out on to the sea, and she had came up for air to breath and then went back down but when she went back down she made a splash with her tail, and the fishermen turn and look and seen a big fish tail hit the water and he starter following her thinking she was a fish.

Oh yeah your big one aren't you say's the fishermen, if I didn't know any better I say you were almost part human trying to hide from me say's the guy,

She had hidden be hide the a floating thing that has a bell on it.  
anyway she had try to hide and then He seen that on his fishing rater that she disappeared then he figure out where she was hiding then she seen him coming her way she turn around seeing a boat near to her and had no choice she put her little one on the boat it some kind of basket thing close to the water Holding some nets and other things has well, so she put her in there safely and kiss her baby and swam away, protecting her young one.

Oh yeah I got you now you are just one big pitiful, that when she cut him off she came to the suffice and show herself to him and just smile brightly, Mermaid yelled out the man, hey it a real live Mermaid hey your beautiful yelled out the man.  
she just kept smiling at him till he crash his boat into the rocks, she just laugh and swam away back to her baby. She had long hair flowing out light a light purple hair color to her hair, blue eyes, very beautiful body.

Meanwhile back with the Baby Mermaid.

Hey look like the boat working again say's a Man, good say's the women remind me why we move here say's the Man.  
To have a fresh start and more say's the women. I thought it was for are tour guide busies say's the man. wait there is it again say's the women, what is Asks the man, listen say's the women,  
Cry! Awwwww! Oh honey that just the sound of a Baby crying say's the Man. Baby! they both yelled out they both got up and look at the back of the boat oh the side there was the baby laid crying.

Oh honey it a Baby say's the man, he pick her up. let me see her say's the women, how did she ever get out here say's the women, I don't know say's the man.  
They went silent for a moment, till his wife broke the silents again.

Can we keep her say's women, with hopeful eyes.  
Now Honey this isn't some 20 dollar bill you find on the ground this a live little breathing Baby say's the Man. No honey we can't keep her say's the man.  
so they took her back on land.

The Mother Mermaid came back and was sad she had seen her little one taken a pond humans and there wasn't anything she could do now she would have to wait 18 years before she could see her little one again.

Let call her Serena, say's the women it my favoite name for a baby girl say's the women,  
Ok Serena, it is say's the Man. Has they both try to find out who her parents were but no one ever show up to claim her has there child so they took her in rise her has there own child.

that the beginning for now hope you enjoy it, this is a new piece I'm working on with a Mermaid Story so please Enjoy, and I would like it if some one would rewired to a few of my stories more offend thank you.


	2. 18 teen years later

The Mermaid.

18 years later.

The Baby had turn into a beautiful women she was about 5'7 in hight she had long blond hair that went to her feet she has beautiful blue eyes like the night sky, her sink was light cream color to it.

Serena, come on it time to go Say's Her Mother, Mom I have to get to school I have to make it to the swim meet say's Serena, Ok be careful and paces yourself, Yelled out her Mother. Has Serena, ran to try and get to her schools race.

Serena, started to run to her school for the meet.

Has anyone seen Miss Tuskino Asks the Teacher and Coach.

No I Say's Mina, who was like Serena's best friend a long with Amy, Rai, Leta, and Trista, Has well.

Maybe She got tired of being 2nd to Me Spoke Kagome, after all who isn't Say's Kagome, and her girls just laugh like always. She'll be here She not going to run away from You Kagome, She going to make it one way or another Say's Sango. Yeah don't put Serena, down all the time just because your a gold championing doesn't mean She a loser just because she wins sliver every time Spoke Inuyasha. What ever look babe you better be taken me out tonight after school Say's Kagome, Kissing Inuyasha. Of course don't I always Say's Inuyasha. Great let get going to the pool before were yelled at again Spoke Kikyo, who was just trying to get this over with once again.

She here say's Sango.  
Hey finally you show up say's Kikyo, whatever I had things to do say's Serena. Hey thank god you got here on time say's Sango. OK let go say's the teacher,  
on your mark get set go yelled out the teacher.

For the Girls team.  
Kikyo, Sango, Serena, and Kagome, Iyame, Rai, Amy, Mina, Leta, and Trista, were on the girls team. for the boys swim team there is Brandon, Sky, Tim, Alan, Kouga, Hojo, and Inuyasha, and Narku. for the boys team.

Serena, was getting faster by the weeks something was changes everyone notice how fast she was getting, but in this Race Kagome, won the race again, and Serena, was in 2nd place Wow, I won again, look like you came in 2nd again loser say's Kagome, laughing.

In your dream Kagome, so what you won today but I well beat you next time Say's Serena, not letting Kagome, or Kikyo, or her girls get her down She was on a mission to win some day and She was going to kick her ass someday.

and Then the teacher started talking about the next swim meet and the state finals.

and that when Miroku, fell into the pool, when he wasn't watching where he was going when He was looking at Sango, the girl of his dream the girl who would never know he was alive his first Love and crush.  
Ahhh help I can't swim. oh will someone get that idoit out of my pool say's the teacher.  
Serena, just jump in and save him.

Hey are you OK say's Serena, look down at Miroku, with her worried eye's,  
Oh yeah I think so say's Miroku. well next time be more careful say's Serena.  
and she walk away into the girls locker room, to change clothes.  
oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going but I will watch were I'm going next time say's Miroku, talking to himself when he notice she was walking away again. Hey what about my Hone Asks Miroku.  
and he see it in the pool, Great just great say's Miroku.

After The school Meet.

Has Serena, walk out of the school thinking to herself.

Well look what we got her girls the loser Say's Kagome, walking past Serena, laughing hard. knock it off Kagome, Yelled Inuyasha, who was rolling his eyes.

Big deal I don't see why you care about her so much Spoke Kagome, turning into a bitch again. You know some days I don't know why I put up with you, you are always mean to people Yelled Inuyasha. No I'm not I'm the best Say's Kagome, smiling. He just roll his eyes.

By the way Serena, I haven't seen you swim that fast before Spoke up Inuyasha, smiling at her. I don't know what going on with me but I just feel right I feel good in the water say's Serena.  
well you were amazing Say's Sango. yeah whatever she still lost to me say's Kagome, crossing her arms. keep up the speed say's Sango.

Hey baby Say's a Hot Man on a Bike. Has Sango's Boyfriend pulled up.  
Oh Hey Baby hey Tucker, Say's Sango.

Aiden. He was a tall man with brown hair, and brown eye's I'm going to go now see you guys tomorrow say's Sango.  
and she run up and jump on her boyfriends bike and they both took off.

Wow Sango, is so lucky to be dating the boxing camp say's Kagome. I know he so Hot Spoke Eddie. He dreamy Spoke Kagome. and He really know how to Impress a girl Say's Kagome, smiling.

yeah sure I'm still standing right here Kagome, Say's Inuyasha, feeling a little hurt by that comet.  
Oh well come oh baby say's Kagome, grabbing Inuyasha, arm let go to the mall and then we will hang out at the beach tonight and maybe have a little more fun say's Kagome.  
That will do I like the sound of that say's Inuyasha. come on say's Kagome.

Hey there my Dad say's Kouga. you want a ride home Serena, say's Kouga, who really just wanted to hook up with Her. No thank I'm going to walk home say's Serena. OK see ya say's Kagome.

You coming Hojo, Asks Kouga.  
Um I'm going to walk with Serena, to make sure she get home safe say's Hojo.  
fine whatever say's Kouga, has he left.

You don't have to wait here with me My Parents are picking me up say's Serena. I want to what you trying to get reed of me say's Hojo.  
No not really say's Serena. She turn around looking at Kagome, talking to one of her friends about being with Inuyasha, tonight.  
Has Hojo, watch Serena's face.

Oh forget about him Serena, Inuyasha, isn't worth your time and beside He's like the most popular guys in school and He's Kagome, Boyfriend he's with the most wanted person in this school, Both Kagome, and Inuyasha, everyone wants to date them. Sorry but your just going to have to get over it like I did with my feeling for Kagome, say's Hojo.

I don't know what your talking about say's Serena, crossing her Arms acting like she didn't have a clue in what he was going on about. Has She walk past Kagome, and Inuyasha, and that when Inuyasha, over heard them talking well Kagome, talking to her slut friends. witch He was really thinking Kagome, was no better then Kikyo, they both were like the same just wanting things there way or they throw a fit.

Don't give me that crap Serena, Yelled out Hojo, following Her. What crap Asks Serena, with her eyes rolling at him He such an idoit.

Oh come on almost everyone knows you have a crush on Inuyasha, sent like the 7th grade or longer not sure when you started liking him but I know it there Spoke Hojo. drop dead Hojo, I do not Yelled Back Serena, trying to cover her ass. Oh no how about the way you always watching him or the way you look at Inuyasha,  
you had a crush on Inuyasha, for years I seen the way you look at him say's Hojo, laughing at her poorly. whatever I do not Say's Serena, crossing her fist together ready to punch him out.

Yes you do you get all flirty with him and your eye get sparkly and all that stuff Say's Hojo. I do not we are just friends Yelled back Serena. Oh yeah you do say's Hojo.

Has all of these things Hojo, was saying to Serena, Inuyasha, heard every word of it.

She like Me She feel the same way I do for Her Say's Inuyasha, to himself. Has He listen a little more on what they were talking about.

Look Hojo, even if I do like him more then a friend, what chance do I have with him when he has Kagome, the Queen bee of the school the pool and everything Yelled Serena. Yeah you got a point there what could you do after all Kagome, like perfect and you well not so much Say's Hojo. Thanks I feel so much better now Say's Serena, feeling hurt having to hear it like that.

Sorry but it just so true She is very sexy say's Hojo. your no help Hojo your crush on Kagome, has you blind you could do so much better then her all she is, is Sex and party's and Queen bee of the school say's Serena.  
I know I know she wonderful say's Hojo, in a dream world of his own. Serena, just shake her head back and fourth. this is isn't helping you know how many times has Kagome, used you to do her homework for her and look what you get nothing Say's Serena, waking away or about too.

Bee,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,beet Honey over here say's Serena, Mother, and Father.  
look Hojo, I'm going home now say's Serena.

Has Serena, started to walk to her parents car, of course that was another reason some of the kids pick on her because Kagome, family is like rich and all so She got her own car and a big house to where her parents let her throw party's and have whatever she wants.

Inuyasha, got bored with Kagome, just sitting and talking with the girls so he was going to leave.

Hey Kagome, i will have to take a raincheck on that date I have something I have to do say's Inuyasha.  
has he run over to Serena, before she left.

Hey Serena, could I get ride home with you Sesshomarou, to busy with his New girl at the moment, plus My Car is being fix in the shop Spoke Up Inuyasha.  
I thought you were going out with Kagome, Say's Serena, trying not to sound to happy about him wanting to be with her in stand of Kagome.

No I told her another time all she doing is talking to her girlfriends and I have another things do to today Say's Inuyasha, with his cute smile he flash at her. Ok come on get in say's Serena, if your alright with my parents say's Serena. Are you trying to get reed of me Asks Inuyasha. no not at all say's Serena, smiling.

Hello Inuyasha, how are you today Ask's Serena's Mother Kara.  
pretty good say's Inuyasha.  
So hows the race go asks Serena's Father Aragon. Sliver again say's Serena.  
well that good say's Aragon.  
yeah I guess I just I thought I had Kagome, this time say's Serena, a little down.

Inuyasha, look at Serena, and could see she was a little sad about losing again to Kagome.  
Hey I know it suck but maybe one day you will beat her say's Inuyasha.  
I wish say's Serena, Maybe if you work hard maybe someday you'll beat her say's Inuyasha. Think so Asks Serena, sure thing you think I like it any better when I lose to Kouga, Kagome, and Kouga, gold metal winners but it doesn't stop me from getting better and kicking his ass Say's Inuyasha. Beside you and I always take Sliver it doesn't mean your a loser the fact that you try your hardest that what matters Say's Inuyasha, smiling at Her. Thanks i'm glad to hear you say that it make me feel a little better Spoke Serena.

Serena's parents seen the way Inuyasha, and Serena, look at each other it always made Her Father a little nervous with Him around his daughter but Inuyasha, and Serena, have been friends sent they were old eoff to walk. they didn't have a day in the minds they didn't see Inuyasha, and Serena, feeling grow for each other. But Serena's Mother always told him they needed to trust there daughter to make the right choices in her life they rise her the best they knew how, now it was up to Serena, to be responsible for her actions.

Well Inuyasha, here your stop Spoke Serena's father. Thanks for the ride guys Say's Inuyasha. Well Goodbye Serena, thanks for the ride say's Inuyasha, see ya tomarrow say's Serena.  
they both went there diffenite ways.

That it for now please enjoy. I will hopefully have all my chapters on by Monday so please enjoy.


	3. Serena's Birthday party

The Mermaid.

The very next morning.

Hey Serena, everybody was saying hello to her even though she always come in 2nd place she was still very popular girl in school.

Wow Inuyasha, you should totally dump that slut Kagome, and go out with Serena, she almost more popular then Kagome, say's Brandon. I know I'm thinking about dumping Kagome, at lunch today say's Inuyasha. Really you are going to leave her Asks Sango, walking up to the two of them. Yeah I just found out that Serena, has had a crush on me for a long time now and wants me badly say's Inuyasha. really your just noticing that now Asks Sango, laughing lightly.

seriously Inuyasha, everyone knows about Serena's feeling for you Spoke Sky. No kidding she been in love with you sent the 7th grade Spoke Sango. wow I didn't know that but yep I'm going to go out with her I think I like her too anyway Say's Inuyasha. Here she come say's Leta, hanging on Sky's arms sent they started dating.

Hey Sango, how about You and Me go to the mall today after school with Leta, and the other girls today we could get some clothes for my Birthday tomorrow Asks Serena, with a smile.

Oh yeah that right it your birthday tomorrow I almost forgot with the race and everything going on of course we will go or at least I will Say's Leta, smiling back at Serena. yeah sure I love to go to the mall with you for tomorrow say's Sango. wait tomorrow is your birthday already I thought that wasn't for another mouth Asks Inuyasha. No it tomorrow silly Say's Serena, blushing lightly. Oh well can I come to your party then Asks Inuyasha. Of course you can come Inuyasha, but I must tell you My parents don't let me throw parties like Kagome's or Kikyo's parties but it will be fun I'm sure Say's Serena.

Come on Baby say's Kagome grabbing Inuyasha's arm hugging it. Of course right say's Inuyasha, they walk into Class Mermine byloage class.

Oh ok class let settle down now today we are going to be learning about the mermine life and such and this is all going to be on your test say's Mrs., Haruna. oh my the big bad ocean say's Serena, and then laugh with the other trying to be a badass like all the cool kids, what was that Mrs. Tuskino nothing just looking forward to learning the sea, say's Serena.

the Teacher just rolled her eye's, and started to talk again. ok you and your partners will be working on this together and it worth half your grade say's Mrs. Haruna. And I have pick your partners for you it in the back next to the door you will see who your partners is say's Mrs. Haruna.

There the bell everyone went to the back and look at the name they were pear up with.

Sango, and Rin. Kikyo, and Kagura. Konna, and Narku. Inuyasha, and Brandon. Serena, and Miroku. Kagome, and Eddie. And So on and so on.

First meeting.

Serena, look at the Name she was pear up with. Miroku, who that Asks Serena. thinking to herself mostly.

Hey Thank for saving my life the other day say's Miroku, with a nice smile. AH,...Awwwww...Laughing Kagome, Good luck Serena, your with the nerd Miroku, that just funny Maybe he can also be your date for prom say's Kagome. come one girls let go Inuyasha, called out Kagome, has if she were barking orders say's Kagome. Coming say's Inuyasha, and Sango, following after Kagome, out the door to there next class.

So anyway I'm Miroku, has He was trying to talk to a cool person so he was trying to not cross the line with her. So anyway I'm very good at this class so I know a lot about Mermine life and such say's Miroku, following Serena, to the water fountain and she was just drinking away well Miroku, was just talking away.

So anyway um if we work on this then I will be out of your hair soon say's Miroku. silent not a word back from Serena. till Miroku, spoke again. Do you always drink this much Asks Miroku. Serena, pulled away from the fountain and look at him straight in the eyes, has she replied to his question. So what I been trusty lately say's Serena. So what are you saying Roku, Asks Serena. It Miroku, Say's Miroku, trying to keep his cool. whatever Say's Serena, crossing her arms. So anyway do you want to get together tomorrow after school and work on it say's Miroku. I have something going on tomorrow I'm busy tomorrow say's Serena.

Has Serena, started walking away from Miroku. Has Miroku, was just wondering what she was doing so he figure he would asks her. Oh What are you doing yelled out Miroku. it my brithday you can come by if you want to say's Serena, walking away. oh i see Her birthday I never been to a cool person party before then again no one ever invited me either yeah I think I'll go Spoke Miroku, to himself. has He turn to go to his next class.

later on all the girls got together to go out to the mall to go shopping.

Has Sango, and the girls all went shopping with Serena, they got some nice stuff knowing Serena, she alway had a beach party with her friends and family. So they threw Serena's party at the beach.

Serena. was wearing a nice sun dress short with her swim suit under it, she was buying as well it was nice sexy red two piece with some flowers on it she look good really hot for some one in a very nice body size has well sexy hot. Has She put some flowers in her hair she was smiling and laughing having fun playing beach volley ball with some of the boys and girls together.

Sango, was whearing Shorts with a purple Shirt She was wearing a pink swim suit under her clothes. with sandals and her hair up in a high ponytail. And with her boyfriends right beside her kissing her neck like a crazy man, He was dress in just short at the moment sent they were at the beach. but she didn't even try to stop him. She was wearing beach ball volley ball earrings. and nice sea shell around her neck She was laughing at the game.

Mina, was sun tanning with Amy, who was wearing a yellow swim suit with sun flowers on hers, sitting on a red tallow with flowers earring to match her suit. Amy who was working on her school work has well has talking with her sent they had to work together on it, Amy, was wearing a blue poke a dot suit with bubbles for earrings.

Leta, was in a sexy Green suit that was a two piece that was lighting bolts on her suit she always seem to love lighting and thunder storms wearing bolts for earrings too, She was smoking hot with a nice hot body. And Sky, was wearing Blue shorts and a guy tank top to cover for later on. Both Leta, and Sky, were playing Volly Ball with Serena, and Inuyasha, and a few others and so on and so on.

Inuyasha, was wearing a pair of Red shorts with some fire on his suit he was good looking as always nice 6 pack in his chest and nice silver hair beautiful gold eyes Serena, couldn't really keep her eyes off him, but then again Nore could He.

Kagome, of course still had to go and try to reed even a nice day like Serena's Party, She just had to go around telling everyone that later tonight she was throwing a party at her house and it would be a blast but of course everyone agree on going.

Kagome, was wearing a very tight swim suit Green with little openings down the side but she look like a slut still, at least to most of Serena, and Her girls friends but what can you do that was Kagome's way in being better then everyone else plus she just wanted everyone eyes on her not Serena, even if it was Serena's Birthday. Bitch was the only thing Serena, could think about at the time.

Has Serena's Parents called out to Serena, and all her friends and everybody else who came that the food was ready so everyone come eat they heard her parents yelled out. So everyone went up to the house to eat. Has everyone was sitting down eating now, Serena, would hear her friends still say happy birthday to her.

Happy Brithday Serena, say's Trista, walking up to Serena's place and so was Sesshomarou, has well. everybody from the school swim team came to the party.

Hey Guys say's Serena, so look who it is it the brithday girl Say's Kagome. Hey Kagome, say's Serena, hi let get some food ok girls say's Kagome. yeah say's Eddie, that what it there for to eat say's Serena. everybody started eating more food, then came time to eat cake and everybody was having a great time, Dad I'm going to go inside to get a drink of water say's Serena. very well Sweetheart Say's her Father, smiling at her then return to eating his cake.

Brithday Surpised Inside.

Serena, was drinking from her cup pretty fast, Inuyasha, came inside and was watching her from the door, She turn around and look at him.

what going on Asks Serena. nothing you didn't think I was going to forget your birthday present did you Spoke up Inuyasha. the thought cross my mind say's Serena. Don't make a big deal about this but here this is for you say's Inuyasha, handing her a gift. Serena, took the gift and unwrap it her gifts from Inuyasha. 1st one was it was a nice picture frame with his Picture in it, and the 2nd thing with it was a nice sea shell necklace it wasn't cheep either it look to have cost a little bit it was beautiful.

Wow thank Inuyasha, it sweet I mean it cool of you to bring me such a beautiful gift thanks Say's Serena. Yeah Has Inuyasha, blush a little bit, there still one more but this one you don't have to wrap say's Inuyasha, blushing but bush it off. what Asks Serena.

Inuyasha, started moving in closer to her and then lean in to her, Serena, seen him coming closer to her lips and then she move in to and they both went to kiss each other and when there lips touch they both felt something go right threw them like a shock a bolt went though them both.

Woo,,,,,,,,,,,,what was that Asks Inuyasha. I don't know we could try it again if you like Say's Serena, wanting to try again. Maybe next year for your next birthday say's Inuyasha, blinking his eye at her. and he turn around and went back outside with the other's. So what now Say's Kagome, well the party about over say's Serena, walking outside.

Hey Serena, yelled out Miroku, walking up to Serena's place.

Um Serena, why is that loser doing here Asks Kagome. I told him he could come if he wanted too but I didn't think he would actually show up say's Serena. Hey Miroku, yelled out Kagome. All of us are going down to the beach to go swimming you want to come with us Asks Kagome. Kagome, you know he can't swim say's Inuyasha, getting sick of Kagome, acting like that to people. so I hear Nerds can flout say's Kagome, has she laugh, along with a few other girls laughing just has hard.

Kagome, stop it now Yelled Serena. You don't have to be so mean Spoke up Sango. whatever these are the jokes here people say's Kagome. Hey are you a friend of Serena's Ask her Mom to Miroku, No not really say's Miroku, can you give this to her say's Miroku, and then he left.

Has Kagome, told everyone there was a bigger party at her place where there be drinks and some more fun then this weak place. So has everyone went to Kagome's house. everyone was clearing out.

Sango, aren't you staying with me tonight like we always do Asks Serena, feeling piss that everyone always blew her off for the likes of Kagome's party. Um sorry Serena, but Aden, and I are going to Kagome's party to take the next step in will you know Say's Sango, blushing. Oh I see Say's Serena, feeling sad how everyone likes Kagome's Parties more then her parties or anything she dose She always has to everything better then Serena, could. Bye then Say's Serena. hey I hang with you next weekend Ok Say's Sango. Sure thing Sango, Say's Serena. Bye guys Yelled out Serena.

Nice party Serena, you are coming to Kagome's party right Asks Inuyasha. Um no I have to stay in tonight beside you should know my parents rules by now I'm not allow to go out to parties yet till I'm 21 Spoke Serena.

Oh I see well see you at School on Monday Say's Inuyasha. Your going to her party has well I take it Asks Serena. Yes I can't not go to her party beside she would kill me for sure Say's Inuyasha. I see well have fun I guess be safe Say's Serena. Always Say's Inuyasha, walking away.

Later that night.

Wow are little girl is a women in high school and soon prom going to be coming around say's Serena's Mother. yeah can you close the door say's Serena. OK we well get out of your hair hey look you miss a gift here you say's Serena's Father. Serena, had put Inuyasha's Picture on her disk next too her bed and was looking at herself in the mirror at the shell she was now wearing so pretty.

She look down at the gift and seen who it was from Miroku, say's Serena. she then open the gift up seen it was a book call the Twenty thousand leagues under the sea. she open it up and started reading it and found it kind of nice and weird, kind of like Miroku, in a way.

She had pass out and started to dream that she was under the water and she didn't have to hold her breath and she then seen a brite light and it look as if someone was coming at her and she try to see who it was but couldn't then she woke up.

What kind of dream was that oh boy say's Serena. and she got up and walk down stairs and grab the juice box and started drinking it down.

Used a glass say's her Mother. But she never did get a glass, she pull her mouth off it then she found her hand sicking to the carton what the say's Serena. then she pull it off then look at her hands and then her mom turn around and look at her and started doing the same thing till her Father, walk in and ask if he the only same one in the family, then Serena, went outside.

That it for today not eoff time to finish a few more chapters hope you enjoyed.


	4. The Beauty and the Nerd

The Mermaid.

What kind of dream was that oh boy say's Serena. has she got out of bed getting ready to go down stairs. and grab the juice box and started drinking it down.

Used a glass say's her Mother.  
But she never did get a glass, she pull her mouth off it then she found her hand sticking to the carton what the say's Serena.  
then she pull it off then look at her hands and then her mom turn around and look at her and started doing the same thing till her Father, walk in and ask if he the only same one in the family, then Serena, went outside.

went to the beach.

Serena, went looking for Miroku, and found him sicking his heand in a tie pool.

Hey say's Serena.  
What the hell are you trying to give me a heart attack Yelled Miroku.  
Sorry I just wanted to know what you were doing Asks Serena, wondering.  
well has you can see this is has close to water has I get has you seen the other day I can't swim so this is has close as I get say's Miroku. I see but why say's Serena. it kind of a hobby of mine say's Miroku. you find this interesting say's Serena.  
what you don't Asks Miroku. it just a tie pool there all over the place so what the so different about them Asks Serena.

Yeah but each one isn't the same Say's Miroku. look each one like it own little mini world and it got Clap and then there the Hermit craps and the little cubbies say's Miroku. it like an ecosystem Say's Serena. that right say's Miroku. at least you get A I'm falling mermine class, I need a miracle say's Serena.

Well there nothing to it say's Miroku. Or all I need is you Say's Serena. what no way I'm not doing your work for you Say's Miroku, trying to hold his ground. unless you are going to beat me up say's Miroku. No I'm not going to beat you up say's Serena, laughing lightly. If you help me out with my work then I will do what ever you want me to do, teach me if you do that for me I will do anything you ask say's Serena. Teach me how to swim show me how to not sink and I'll take it from there say's Miroku. seriously no promble you got a deal Say's Serena, has she shack his hand. Wow I never seen anything like this before, beside from fish and lizard and stuff say's Miroku, shock by Serena's hands.  
Serena, pull away fast and look at her own hands and then went home see you later Miroku,  
say's Serena. and she left without another word.

On no what happening to me Say's Serena, in the bathroom. Serena, are you ok Asks Her Mother.  
I'm fine mom say's Serena, I will be out in a min, Say's Serena, a little surprised and sacred at the moment.

Honey are you sure your alright Asks her Mother. I'm find no promble at all Say's Serena, trying to cover herself. Ok if you say so say's Her Mother, after while she came out of the bathroom,  
Are you sure your ok say's Kara. yes Mom I'm fine say's Serena.  
Are you sick Asks Her Mother. No mother I'm just find Ok Say's Serena. Did you get you monthly thing Asks Her Mother. Mom Yelled Serena. Ok I can take a hint I'll leave you alone Say's Her Mother, walking back to the kitchen.  
and then she look at her hands again then seen the blue Scales on her hands were gone.

Has Monday came around again so She was dressing in her school clothes, So has she put her clothes on, She was wearing dark blue jeans a Blue top that was cover in sparkles She was wearing hoops for earrings and the necklace Inuyasha, grave to her for her birthday. She was wearing her meatball head look has always, with a light cover to her lips.

Has She pulled up to School She was riding with Leta, and Her boyfriend Sky.

Leta, was dress in a mini jean Skirt with her green top blending the clothes together perfectly with a light jacket over it, She was wearing her favorite earrings thunder bolts and hills for shoes, She was wearing her hair up in a ponytail like always. Sky, was dress in his jeans and a black Shirt with a jacket over it with black shoes. his hair tie back.

Hey Leta, wave Mina, has the girls all said there morning hello's and such. till Kagome, got to School driving her really hot car with Inuyasha, catching a ride with her sent his car was still on the shop.

Hey Serena, we miss you at the party Saturday wish you could a made it but I guess your parents don't approve of such beavers Spoke Kagome, who was dress in her normal clothing slut look, She was wearing a mini black skirt that show off her ass way to easily, with a dark green tank top showing off her breast nicely plus the word Seduced Me written over it, has She was wearing hoops as well sliver hoops. with hills that look like they could brake her feet.

Oh well I guess I just miss out again on so much then I guess right Say's Serena, finally speaking up for herself. Yes I guess as long has you keep playing the good girl roll you'll never be has cool has the rest of us Say's Kagome, laughing. I don't have to get drunk to be cool Kagome, Spoke up Serena. Huh well see you later Say's Kagome, walking away. come on ladies Say's Kagome, calling her followers.

Morning Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Hey Serena, you look very pretty today Spoke Inuyasha. Thanks you look pretty good yourself Say's Serena. Thanks So um Serena, I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me Friday Asks Inuyasha. I love too go but has friends right I mean you are dating Kagome, after all Say's Serena. Of course what did you think I was asking you out Asks Inuyasha, laughing lightly. Well I don't know never know with boys one min, there good with cake then next they want chocolate Say's Serena, smiling at him. I guess you got a point there Say's Inuyasha, laughing too.

So I hope you had fun on you party for you birthday Say's Inuyasha. It would have been better if you stay with me Spoke Serena, walking beside him now. I know but I had to go Say's Inuyasha. So um what all happen at Kagome's party this time Asks Serena. Dancing drinking all always Say's Inuyasha. that it nothing else happen between you two Asks Serena, who deep down didn't want to know the answer cause she should know by now.

Um well Kagome, and I had Sex if that what you mean Spoke Inuyasha. Oh I see Say's Serena, hiding her face now. And Sango, lost hers too Say's Inuyasha, trying not to make it feel wired between them, after all He did kiss her Saturday now He just told her He slept with Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you man Spoke Inuyasha, to himself inside his head.

I knew Sango, was going to She told me she was going too do it finally now too cause everyone else was doing it too Say's Serena, crossing her arms. Well She didn't want to be laugh at I guess by most of the girls Say's Inuyasha. Why would they laugh Asks Serena. Well you know being a virgin is like a 9th grader thing and well She in 12th grade most girls lose there virginity at 16 teen years old spoke Inuyasha, has he went on, and on about how being a virgin seem so funny to them all.

So what Yelled Serena, there nothing wrong with being a virgin till your married or if you want to give it to some one that mean something to you, Sex isn't something that should be thrown around like some kind of toy Yelled Serena, after that She walk to class.

What the hell was that all about Asks Inuyasha, who was surprised by Serena, yelling at him for being virgin.

wait a min, Is Serena, still a Virgin? Asks Inuyasha. Dude what are you doing out here we have to get to class Spoke Sky. what taken you so long get here today Asks Inuyasha. Leta, wanted me to pick Serena up this morning Spoke up Sky. On I see Say's Inuyasha. ring oh crap there the first bell Yelled out Inuyasha, Let go before were late again Yelled Sky. has both boys ran for class.

Later that day.

Hey Serena, you want to hang out after School with us Asks Inuyasha, with his hand in Kagome's Um I have to take care of something say's Serena. wait you don't want to hang with the team Asks Kagome. I thought we did everything together Asks Sango. I'm sorry Sango, but I have to get this protect done other wise I have to repeat the year say's Serena. well I guess you have better things to do say's Sango, acting just like Kagome, again sometimes it piss Serena, off Sango, and Serena, were best friends sent they were kids then Kagome, came along and push Serena, out of the way now Sango, and Kagome, were like almost like sister and it almost seem like Serena, was losing everything she ever care about to Kagome, Inuyasha, was her first love and Kagome, got him everything was going no where for her. Sometimes She just wish that something cool could happen in her life and She could take Kagome, down at something.

Hey Sango, Don't worry I told you she think she too good for everybody Say's Kagome, who turn and Kiss Inuyasha, right on the Mouth and he kiss back he didn't know what to do he like being Popular and Serena, is pretty but he didn't know what to do. Serena, almost cry just there when he kiss Kagome, back and she didn't know what to do, well anyway see you guys around say's Serena, turning to leave.

Has Miroku, walk down the hall and finally seen Serena, there she is Spoke Miroku, has He walk up to her.

Hey Serena, are we going to get started now Say's Miroku. Oh how cute the Neard and the beauty are dating Spoke up Kagome, laughing.  
NO we are not yelled Serena, who was beginning to get piss off. we are not we are in the same fucking class just like your in for the protect Say's Serena. yeah say's Miroku, not wanted to upset anyone but She was speaking the truth and He was just backing her up on it has well.

for the frist time ever Sango, stop being like Kagome, and look at Serena, and notice that she was wrong to act like that to Serena, she was only trying to work and Miroku, isn't that bad he was actually very cute looking he just a nerd though she can't date a nerd,

Whatever say's Kagome, oh Inuyasha, let get out of here let skip class today and have some fun say's Kagome, ok say's Inuyasha.  
they both were walking away then Inuyasha, stop and look at Serena,  
and Miroku, walking away from the group and them talking about something and he started listing again.

I look up your conditions online and it turn out a lot of People have rashes and stuff like you say's Miroku.  
look will you stop talking about that now look it gone whatever it was it gone no scales or anything like that say's Serena. so let it go and would you stop talking about it say's Serena.  
I'm sorry I'm not used to talking to people who have a repletion to protect come to think about it I'm not used to talking to anyone say's Miroku. yeah well it over say's Serena. what the hell is he talking about with her say's Inuyasha. who care's let go say's Kagome, they walk away.

So anyway you want to get together and work on that home work protect say's Miroku. we could hang out or something like that make some smoes say's Miroku.  
Smose say's Serena, smiling like a kid. did I say smores forget the smores say's Miroku.  
whatever my Mom and Dad will be gone so I guess we can work on it at your place say's Serena. Has Miroku, was taken a drink he cough up his drink.

My house say's Miroku, yeah why is there a promble with that Asks Serena,  
No not at all it just I have to wore you my father is really crazy in the head say's Miroku. everybody parents are a little nuts Miroku, say's Serena. ok you asks for it say's Miroku.

After that they walk to Miroku's place.

That it for now I'm going to t stop there hope you are enjoying the story.


	5. Jealousy

The Mermaid.

Later that Day.

Wow you live way out here Asks Serena. yeah sort of Say's Miroku. Are real home is being build up on the other side of the sea, say's Miroku. but that because it my Mother house her and my dad Divorce when I was 6 years old say's Miroku, sadly speaking more to himself then her but Serena, was listening She felt bad for him there.

Oh I'm sorry that sucks when people parents get divorce Spoke up Serena. It ok my Dad lost his Mind and all so say's Miroku. Oh what went wrong Asks Serena. looking at His for a moment till She seen something. Look at that Spoke Serena. Has Miroku, was unlocking the house door, hey Serena, were not allowed in here my Dad says this room off limit say's Miroku. it so cool in here though Spoke Serena, looking around all around the room off Mermaid story's and such things.

Who your girlfriend Miroku, Asks His Father coming out of no where. Oh this is a friend from school this is Serena Tuskino say's Miroku, trying to be nice. Oh yeah your parents own the boat tour guide right Asks Miroku's Father. Um yes sir, say's Serena. tell me something Serena, have your parents ever seen anything in bay out normal say's Miroku's Father.

Oh god here we go again Say's Miroku, shaking his head back and fourth. No never you really believe in all this Mermaid stuff are they really real Asks Serena. are they real of course there real Serena, I saw one 18 years ago say's Miroku's Dad. Um if you say so Say's Serena, thinking He was a crazy man.

Come on Serena, we better get to work on are work Say's Miroku. bye Mr. Bucket say's Serena. is he always like that Asks Serena. like what Asks Miroku. oh him yeah he just crazy is all now you can see why my Mother and Father are divorce Say's Miroku. because he believe in Mermaids Asks Serena. yeah he lost his mind beside even if what he saw was real it still had no right to push everything away from my fathers life he push my Mother to want to leave say's Miroku. I understand I guess Say's Serena. well anyway were going to start now say's Miroku. so what do i do say's Serena, you can dig for sea shells say's Miroku. i knew that say's Serena. they both went into the water and got what they needed for the test and protect.

The Test in Class.

So it was Friday and everyone was getting ready to take the test Serena, just hope She, could remember everything Miroku, help her with. Well that the bell for today pass all of your work to the front of the room please Asks the Teacher.

Serena, had gotten into the hall She was happy it was Friday already She couldn't wait to be going to the movies with Inuyasha, tonight it finally going to be just the two of them no Kagome, to rude everything for once.

Hey Inuyasha, baby tonight were going out to that new club remember Spoke up Kagome. What but I was going to go out tonight with Serena, to the movies to go see a new movie that just came out Say's Inuyasha, disappointed with Her doing this to him the last min. So let me get this straight you would rather be with that no body then with your hot girl friend Asks Kagome. well No it just I haven't had a chance to hang with her at all lately that all Say's Inuyasha. well I guess your just going to have to choose who more important to you Spoke Kagome. that not fair Kagome, Say's Inuyasha. So I guess you chose her then Spoke Kagome, feeling angry at him. No I'll go out with you tonight Spoke Inuyasha. hay I love you so much baby Say's Kagome, kissing Inuyasha, by his locker.

Serena, walk to them She hated it when Kagome, was all over him like that but She wasn't going to let anything rude her day at least She hope not.

Hey Inuyasha, about to tonight Spoke up Serena. started off talking with him. Um has Inuyasha, look at her. Oh Um Serena, I can't go tonight i'm sorry something else has come up Say's Inuyasha, feeling like an ass. What but I been looking forward to this all week Spoke Serena, feeling disappointed. Sorry Serena, maybe next week k Say's Inuyasha. Look Serena, He got plans with me not you so back off after all why would he choose you over me Spoke Kagome.  
Kagome, Yelled Inuyasha. It the truth Spoke Kagome. You know what find don't bother Spoke Serena, angry now.

Wait what are you talking about Asks Inuyasha. I'm so sick in tired of losing everything to Her Yelled Serena, in tears. Ah has Inuyasha, watch her for a moment. What that suppose to mean Asks Kagome. I'm sick of Sango, not wanting to be with me cause she always with you and your parties and then Inuyasha, when ever I get a chance to hang with him has my friend you take him away like you done to all my friends so fuck you Kagome, Yelled Serena, running away now.

what a crybaby She still hasn't change sent 3rd grade Spoke Kagome. She has every right to be mad Spoke Leta. who had heard every word.

what are you talking about Asks Kagome. You always do this to Serena, Kagome, you know Serena's parents rules about her dating and parties and such but when She can go and do something to hang with her friends you brake her down by taken her happiness away Say's Leta. Yep your so not nice anymore you used to be a better person then this and it really suck to see you act just like Kikyo, Say's Sky. let go sky before I lose my lunch Say's Leta. I agree Say's Sky.

Man now what everyone going on about Yelled Kagome. Forget it Kagome, I will see you later tonight Spoke Inuyasha, walking away. He did feel really bad about blowing Serena, off again He knows He done it to her how many times now.

Serena, was at her locker. Serena, wait please yelled Inuyasha, trying to catch up to her. What now Asks Serena, still mad. I'm sorry really I'm Say's Inuyasha.

You know what just safe the I'm sorry shit you always do this to me anyway it never going to change has long has Kagome, got you warp around her finger Spoke Serena, angry. Why are you acting like this Yelled Inuyasha. Because you never make time for Me anymore it hurt to know the only person I have is Miroku, and He a nerd but at least He listen to my feelings Say's Serena, in tears. Inuyasha, went silent for a moment. I'm sorry I can't not be with Kagome, if I don't go with her tonight then She I just I'm her boyfriend and well it just not going to work out with you I'm a fade Say's Inuyasha. Who ever said I want you anyway Say's Serena. Inuyasha, was surprised by her outburst.

Look I care about you Ok I just really Love her that all Say's Inuyasha. find then don't bother being my Friend then Spoke Serena, crossing her arms. what where all this shit coming from Asks Inuyasha. I'm tired of you not having any time for me and when ever you want to hang with me She make you stay with her, doing only god know what Say's Serena. I guess if that how you feel then I guess we won't be friends anymore Spoke Inuyasha, knowing She was right He blow off Serena, when ever Kagome, want him by her side not Serena's friend She was turning them agent each other and He knew deep down it was getting worst. I guess So after all She took Sango, too so why not take you away too after all She knew how I felt and She broke me down for the last time Yelled Serena. Serena, were not really braking are friendship are we Asks Inuyasha, grabbing her arm. I don't know right now I need time to be alone Spoke Serena, walking away from him.

over the weekend Serena, Asks Miroku, if He would go to the movies with her sent Inuyasha, blew her off for the night, witch surprised him a lot but he was more then happy to go with her. over the hole night they learn to become great friends Serena, told him her feelings for Inuyasha, and how it all started to begin with then Kagome, came to there school and took everything over and put herself on top so no one would be better then her. Serena, had been trying for years to kick her ass at something but She could never come close to it.

So let me get this straight You like him but She came and took him away along with the rest of your group one by one Asks Miroku. Yes She did it would help if I had powers too if I wasn't just a human girl the I could teach her a thing or too Say's Serena. She not worth it Serena, Spoke Miroku. I know but why dose Inuyasha, have to confuse me so much Asks Serena. well Men are never easy to get along with Spoke Miroku. I know that but I mean at my birthday party He kiss me then He went to Kagome's party and he slept with Her too Say's Serena. Um man it almost sound like he just want to use you at the moment Spoke Miroku. why he suppose to be my friend not hurt me Asks Serena, in tears again. Some people aren't what the they say they are Spoke Miroku. I hear you there Say's Serena. And you know He made this big deal about Virgins and what not too about how people laugh about it Spoke up Serena. Man I hate that Say's Miroku. Have you ever been with a Women before Miroku, Asks Serena, holding her hands in her lap. No I have never even had the straight to asks a girl out I chicken out every time I went to asks Say's Miroku. So your a Virgin just like Me Spoke Serena, blushing lightly.

What Spit has Miroku, spit his pop out for a moment of surprised. Your a Virgin Asks Miroku. Is it that hard to believe Asks Serena, red in the face. Well you are very popular in school and I just thought you well you know like everyone else Spoke Miroku, from being in shock. No I've never even been out on a real date before beside this I guess Spoke Serena. Never been out but how can that be Asks Miroku. My Parents want me to be responsible about dating and parties so they asks me not to go to them for my own good plus they don't approve of drinking under age Spoke Serena, with her hands in her lap still. I see well at least you know there only doing that because they love you Say's Miroku. I know and that why I don't want to brake my trust I have with my parents but Kagome, and everyone keep calling me the goody, goody around school Say's Serena. I see well I had no idea but if you want to more life by people shouldn't you like yourself first who cares about what everyone else thinks just be yourself Spoke Miroku. Thanks Miroku, no one has ever been that honest with me before Say's Serena. Yeah well we better be going before the movie start with out us Spoke Miroku, smiling. K let go Say's Serena.

At school.

Ok everyone here we are say's the teacher, given back all there test they all took on last Friday, it was Monday and here it come back to them today. Has She pass the all around the students scores and test back.

Serena, say's the teacher oh boy here it come say's Serena, good Job Serena, you did great say's the Teacher.

Wow So this is what an A plus feel like say's Serena. don't get used to it say's Miroku. She look at him I'm kidding say's Miroku, joking. ok well are you ready for you swimming listens say's Serena. Right now today Asks Miroku. Yes today Say's Serena. but I'm nervous say's Miroku. it will be alright Miroku, I'm right here with you, say's Serena. ok say's Miroku, and so they went over to the pool and started and it wasn't a very good first try at all.

Later on that day things started getting worst that day. She felt very dry mouth, and needed water like crazy she went home that day trying to tell her parents that something was wrong with her but they didn't think that at all, and Dad thought maybe a Doctor would be good to take a look at her but her Mother freak out about that idea.

You said the D word say's Serena. I know say's her Father, look I don't need a doctor looking at my Baby I will give her my own meds Say's Her Mom. fine says Serena, who gave in. Did you have a math test today Asks Serena's, Father No say's Serena,

Later that night She went out to take some stress off.

She went down to the caravel that night just walking around thinking about what was going on with her. and Inuyasha, manage to sneak away from Kagome, well she ditch him so she could fuck Kouga, be hide his back. Has He walk around He came a pond Serena, who was lost in thought it would seem.

Hey Serena, what are you doing here Asks Inuyasha, smiling at Her. Ah Has Serena, turn around to see him. Oh nothing really just hanging out thinking a lot say's Serena. smiling back acting like she was holding everything back from what happen earlier between him and Kagome, and Serena, witch he hope she didn't bring that up to him.

yeah I bet you are Spoke Inuyasha, given her that same smile he always flash around Her. so how are you doing Asks Inuyasha. I've been better say's Serena. why is something wrong Asks Inuyasha. on no you don't have to worry about me say's Serena. Serena, come on say's Inuyasha, has he grab onto her and gave a man ticket for the love tunnel, What are you doing Asks Serena. just want to be alone with you say's Inuyasha. ok say's Serena, after some time.

So you got in A today in class that look cool say's Inuyasha. sort of say's Serena. Yeah say's Inuyasha. I got B say's Inuyasha. not bad say's Serena. yeah I know say's Inuyasha. But anyway Inuyasha, move in and Kiss Serena, again. What the hell why do I keep on getting shock by your lips Asks Inuyasha, feeling a little temper for the moment to always be reed sometimes.

What the hell are you doing trying to Kiss me Asks Serena pulling away. I thought you like me say's Inuyasha. will I do but your with Kagome, I'm a good girl remember I don't play with other girls guys or do bad things Say's Serena. So she Fucking Kouga, be hide my back all the time Yelled Inuyasha.

so why don't you dump her then Yelled Serena. well it kind of hard to do that Spoke up Inuyasha, feeling his own temper flaring again. why because you don't want to be unpopular say's Serena, mad now. hey now you have no right to make me feel like that Yelled Inuyasha. No you have no right to Kiss Girls like that yelled Serena, with flames in her eyes. unless you really want to be with her or are you just like other guys just want to be popular and make out with other girls, say's Serena.

NO Because I just really like you Shouted out Inuyasha, has he grab her and try to kiss her again but this time he didn't get shock by her lips. Then he pull away from her when the ride came to a stop and he help her out of the boat. She look him up and down, and he pull her again. come on say's Inuyasha. wait where are we going asks Serena. just come on say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, pull her into a spot where no one would see them be hide a little shack of some kind. he started Kissing her again, and she kiss him back she went closer to him with in sec, he was making out harder with Serena, she was going crazy. She warp her arms around his neck and making him want her just has badly. Inuyasha, got her pantie off pulling her up onto him and they went at it was getting crazy She was very happy being with the boy she always wanted but then she felt his dick pushing it way into her.

Awwwww it hurt say's Serena, holding him tighter to her body witch felt has if She were on a life line. Your a Virgin Asks Inuyasha. yes why is that so hard for people to under stand that Say's Serena, breathing harder at least trying to breath.

Oh I see well I promise to make it feel great Say's Inuyasha, feeling happy about being her first. About 20 min later. Ah ,,,,,,oh ,,,,,,,,, Awwwww,,,,,, Inuyasha. how it feel now Asks Inuyasha. so good I had no idea that what it felt like say's Serena, smiling. after a few more min, Inuyasha, stop Himself before He had shot off. oh man this was amazing say's Inuyasha, letting go of Serena's legs. Yes it was say's Serena, he had put her down now she was so into him like crazy, they both put there clothes back on. Serena, and Inuyasha, were walking together she was on her way home.

Oh my god that felt so good say's Serena. well maybe we can do it again some time say's Inuyasha. I like that say's Serena. great maybe tomorrow we could do it again your parents will be gone right say's Inuyasha.

You know I don't really like this say's Serena. what you just said you like it Spoke Inuyasha. I did but you are Kagome's Boyfriend and I want you to be mine but if your with her I won't do it again with you say's Serena. I lost my mind and I'm not going to let myself fall again say's Serena, crossing her arms.

Serena, I want to be with you but Kagome, how would I be able to brake it off Asks Inuyasha. I don't know but if you really care about me you would leave her look don't play with my heart alright please don't play with me Say's Serena, with sad eyes. fine I will brake it off then say's Inuyasha. you have to swear it that it over between you two if your going to be with me then it has to end with Kagome, forever say's Serena, being very serious. ok it over say's Inuyasha. now let just enjoy the night together say's Inuyasha. Alright tonight yes but you better brake it off I hate to known I been played say's Serena. I will brake it off the next time I get a chance to be alone with her Say's Inuyasha. Find Say's Serena.

after that they kept holding hands and kissing some more then he walk her home where she went to bed and couldn't help being happy.

that it for today hope you like it. I know in this piece has a fight along with a make up scene I will work some more later on thanks for reading.


	6. telling Sango the truth, and dating

The Mermaid.

Later that night.

Serena, was lost in thought then she went and open her book Miroku, had given her and started reading it again, then she went to take a drink of her water bottle then it got suck to her hands again she didn't know what was going on, what the say's Serena. then she put her hands on the wall and then she got suck to the wall. Mom, Dad yelled Serena.

Her Parents ran into her room. they look up on the sealing,  
I think I'm getting worst say's Serena, call the doctor say's Kara. yeah say's Aragon. The Doctor told her it was an all natural thing it happen in everyone young teen life but then so dose the sex has well they all figure he was right and she was wrong.

Next Afternoon.

Has Serena, was walking down the halls to the school looking for one person at the moment Miroku, She needed to see him now. The dumb Doctor thinks She just acting out like it a Normal thing happening to her, well She didn't think so oh no there was something wrong with her but what could it be?. Plus She had to teach Miroku, some swimming listens.

Miroku, you coming Asks Serena. For what Asks Miroku, looking at her. Your swimming test Spoke up Serena, again. Oh yeah right well let get this over with Say's Miroku. So how are you today Asks Miroku, walking with her to the pool. sacred piss off Say's Serena. Why what happen now Asks Miroku.

Has Miroku, got into the pool in 3 feet of water and he was already nervous. My parent made me go to a doctor and they were saying shit like I'm acting out to has any normal teenager it normal and that they shouldn't worried Spoke Serena, telling him what going on. So what do you think is wrong then Asks Miroku.

Miroku, I don't know much about life but does this look normal to you say's Serena, showing Miroku, her hands. Oh my god say's Miroku. I don't know what happening to me say's Serena, sacred. but whatever it is only you can help me Spoke Serena. Me what do you want me to do about it Asks Miroku. well you, has she got cut off by Sango, walking up to them both.

Hey Serena, what going on girl Asks Sango, walking up to them with a smile. Miroku, eye Sango, the hole time. Sango, what are you doing here Asks Serena. well let see we haven't hang out in awhile so I thought we could hang out say's Sango, hoping she wasn't busy again. I'm sorry but I have something plan right now with Miroku, here I'm showing him how to swim it was the deal we made when He help me study for are test so I promise I would do anything he wanted me too, SO He asks me to help me learn how to swim Say's Serena.

I see that can I help out Asks Sango. I ah has Serena, try to think up something fast. She can stay with us Yelled out Miroku. I love it if Sango, hang out with us say's Miroku. I'm sure you do say's Serena, given off a not so much of a surprised look scent the kid was head over hills for Sango.

So Miroku, how far are you in your listen's Asks Sango, trying to be nicer then She had been the last few weeks. Well I'm not very good Spoke Miroku.  
well first off you have to take off those float's you can't wear float's and learn how to swim Say's Sango laughing lightly. I can't I'll drown Say's Miroku, a fade to take off the floats on his arms.

I'm here Miroku, I won't let you Say's Sango now try again it again Spoke Sango, again.  
ok has Miroku, couldn't help feel the want to touch Sango's butt So He reach out to touch Her. So He went and touch her Butt.!. ah you pervert Yelled Sango, slapping him across the face jezz how do you handle this guy Spoke up again Sango, who was secretly surprised he pulled a fast one on Her. How do you put up with such a Man Asks Sango, to Serena. It not easy he normally doesn't do that but after all He just like you Spoke Serena, laughing lightly. Whatever Spoke Sango.

Now back to work look Sango, I have to talk to Miroku, alone Say's Serena, hoping she would take a hint and leave them alone without a fight, but that was hoping for to much.

What I'm I not cool eoff for you to hang with anymore Spoke Up Sango, getting mad. No it not that at all it just I'm having a promble and well I was talking to Miroku, for help Spoke up Serena. Help with what if you need help you should be asking Me or Inuyasha, yet sent He your boyfriend now Spoke up Sango. Well I was a fade he wouldn't under stand that he would just freak out so I thought I would Asks Miroku, Spoke Serena, again, with a regret face. Oh come on Serena, Inuyasha, has just broken up with Kagome, this morning for You and now your dating this loser Yelled Sango.

I'm not dating Miroku, Sango, we are just friends, it just he know a secret of mine and all but I'm a fade that you would laugh at Me just like Kagome, would sent all She been doing lately is trying to take all my friends away from Me Cried Serena yelling back at Sango, who was surprised by He outburst.  
What Serena, you can trust me Say's Sango, trying to still be there for her. You swear you won't say a word to the others Spoke up Serena. I swear best friend promise lips are sealed Say's Sango, acting like She just lock her lips lock with a key and throwing it away.

Ok here goes nothing Spoke Serena, putting her hands in the water for a sec, and She was right the scales were back on her hands.  
Here it is Miroku, this is what I wanted to show you Say's Serena, Your the best when it comes to things like this so here goes nothing Spoke Serena, showing off her hands to the both of them.

Who both faces went surprised and with the wow oh my god look.

Oh My god Serena, are you ok what happening to you Asks Sango worried for her best friend. I wish I knew Sango, I don't know i'm very sacred Say's Serena, has Sango, was holding her hands. and you can't tell anyone till I find out ok say's Serena. Very well your secret is safe with Me say's Sango.  
thank you say's Serena hugging Sango. well I guess I could take some test say's Miroku, looking over Serena's hands even he had never seen anything like this so it was going to take a little while to get to the bottom of this.  
yes Please that test do whatever you have to Miroku, I need to know what happening to Me Spoke up Serena, moving her hands away from him now. I'll do what I can I promise Ok but your going to have to relax yourself Spoke Miroku. How long we talking about Here Asks Serena. I don't know I first off need you to tell me what all happening to you at the moment Say's Miroku. Ok find Take some test I need too know Yelled Serena. very well Ok now Clam down Say's Miroku, hands were being crush by Serena's hands now.

Has Serena, told both Miroku, and Sango, everything that had happen to her so far. Has Miroku, was thinking the best he could He was really not sure at this point He never done anything like this before.\

So let me get this straight you can sick to walls like spider man you have some kind of power to shock people when you get sacred or angry, and you can hear fish and other sea animals talk to you, and when you get into the water you start getting this green blue scaly rash like scales on fish Asks Miroku. Oh dam are you sure about this Serena, Asks Sango, surprised with all that She just said. Yes I'm sure I could here a crap yelling at Me at the crap shack Ok Yelled Serena. I see I wonder if you have some kind of powers to speak to Animals Spoke Sango. But how come I can't talk to Cats or Dogs or birds Asks Serena. Good question Spoke Sango.

Ok this is sounded really crazy but I must take you out for some test later this weekend can I meet you later Friday Asks Miroku. Um sure I guess so Spoke Serena. You know your going to have to work really fast Spoke Sango. Why that as long has he help me that all I care about Spoke Serena. I mean if you spend to much time with Miroku, Inuyasha's going to get jealous and we both know how He is with you and other guys Say's Sango. Your right Maybe Sunday in stand Miroku, for on the safe side Spoke up Serena. Ok I guess that would work better for me anyway but if you want to find out fast you can't waste to much time Spoke Miroku, crossing his arms. He right about that too Spoke Sango. Yes I will think up something after school and such I will make it look like Miroku's helping me with my grades Say's Serena. good plan Say's Sango. Well just promise you won't tell him Sango, please Asks Serena. I swear Spoke Sango, given her there hand shack they always did to each other.

Well OK we got a lot of work to do so let get started then Spoke up Miroku, standing up out of the pool now. Well you better know what your doing You said your good at Mermine class and fish and stuff and this is in you level of work say's Serena crossing her arms now. ok I will take some test Say's Miroku. great take some test I need answers here Miroku, before I start growing a tail or something Yelled out Serena, very worried. Alright Ok I do my best Ok Say's Miroku.

Sango, kept silent about the hole secret like She promise She too wanted to know what was going on with her best friend She hope it wasn't something bad. Inuyasha, had come to Her a lot over the weeks Serena, would have to turn Inuyasha, down for a date She hated doing it too but sometime She got mad at him cause it felt like when they did hang out all he wanted to too was have sex was that all He care about She thought She wasn't having the best idea of dating maybe it was because she didn't like sneaking be hide her parents back about it She hated lying and it was killing her too has well.

So Sango, told Inuyasha, he had to stop making Serena, feel like all She good for his bed partner and She didn't like it at all and Inuyasha, at the time didn't see what the big promble was but He had to say it some times Serena, was still so incent and sometimes he miss Kagome, because of it but He was doing what was right He love Serena, he knew that He just wanted to make her happy but how could he prove that he care about her more then a sex buddy.

When they first started dating and the news hit the school ground mostly everyone was happy to hear about it, but Kagome, who wasn't going to let Serena, get the best of Her She would get Her Inuyasha, back He would come back She knew how much of a good girl Serena, was compared to her so She knew He come running back to her sometime soon till then She wasn't worried one bit.

But beside Kagome's evil ways trying to get what She wants.

Serena, was happy to Be Inuyasha's girlfriend sometimes She hated how Kagome, still text his phone calling his sexy names and such that made her mad but He told her he didn't listen to those dam texts anyway He was hers and her alone there was no need for her to worry or feel jealous about Kagome, She was just trying to piss her off Inuyasha, told her. She tried to believe him but sometimes She hated feeling like those two were still seeing each other and it made her angry but She wanted to trust him so She tried to let it go.

Inuyasha, had taken Serena, out to the movies to make up the night he blew her off So He was trying to do the best he could although all He did was kiss her neck and such things making it hard for her to want to watch the movie in the first place. they made out till they got to his place where She slept with him again witch wasn't so bad either She really happy with Inuyasha, She hope He was just honest about his feelings for her and not to be playing Her well He seeing Kagome, at the same time.

Nan He would never betray Me not ever I trust Him I have to can't have a love without trust if there no trust then there no love Say's Serena, to herself looking at her fish tank. What do you all think About Serena, talking to her fish Sent She got home.

I think He using you spoke one of her fish. Why that how can you be sure Asks Serena. Please the guy is acting just like other guys playing the girl given her a nice date then given her a gift to keep her happy then taken off after he sleep with the girl please I think He's just using you Spoke up Jewel's. Um could he really be playing Me Asks Serena, looking at the Picture he gave to Her. What if He is? No I won't believe it Yelled Serena.

Oh no is that the time Miroku's waiting for me right now Yelled out Serena, leaving the house again or getting ready too.

Serena, wait Yelled her Mother.

What is it Mother Asks Serena, in a hurry. Where are you off to Asks Her Father. Um I have to meet Miroku, it important Spoke Serena. I see I like that boy a little more the Inuyasha, at the moment Spoke Her Father. Um why that Asks Serena.

Look Serena, we need to talk to you about something we found in your room Spoke Her Mother. What is it Asks Serena, feeling back up in a corner. We found this a condom in your room Spoke Her Father not so happy. Daddy I um look please let me speak before you talk please Spoke Serena. Serena, are you and Miroku, getting into sex or is it Inuyasha, Spoke Her Mother. It Inuyasha, we been dating for about 2 weeks I know I should have waited but I just like him a lot Spoke Serena, with light tears. I under stand that were not happy about this but you are growing up and you won't be are little girl forever So we just wanted you to know we are proud that you at least used Protection Spoke Her Mother. Really your not going to try and tell me to stop seeing Inuyasha, anymore Asks Serena, surprised with her parents. Serena, you have always been a good girl and we never not trusted you Spoke Her Father. So your Ok with this then Asks Serena. We are plus it was kind of hard not seeing the signs sent you love Inuyasha, so much Spoke Her Mother smiling face.

We just want you to be careful and we want you to make right choices no matter what choice they have to be Spoke Her Father. I love you guys I do Spoke Serena. well has are daughter we are just happy you think before you act unlike some girls Say's Her Father, smiling lightly. You both taught me better then that, that why I never went out to a party to be cool I wanted to be me and the way you all rise me to be I respect the ways I been rise and I would never want to make you both disappointed in me ever Say's Serena, smiling at them. We know Serena, Say's Her Mother. Well I have to go please don't wait up I will be study at Miroku's house for my test Say's Serena. Ok please just be careful Say's Her Father hugging his daughter.

After that talk with her Parents Inuyasha, got the short hand of the stick from Serena's Father who found out about the two of them making him feel bad about sleeping with his daughter and if She ever get pragenet he better take care of Her. Boy was Inuyasha, put on the spot of course He Asks why She told her parents about them His Parents didn't even know he was having Sex. but She yelled back telling him that it wasn't her they found his last condom in her trash can. So they both were found out now. Inuyasha, was worried about some stuff between them He still wanted to be so cool and He still sometime was talking dirty with Kagome, in the hall ways at school.

a few times at lunch Inuyasha, would take off Serena, would try to go look for him but couldn't find him She would wonder what he was doing She was beginning to hate the feelings She was getting inside herself. the next time He went to leave his class She was going to follow him and find out what he was hiding.

Ok I know it a little shorter then normal but I will be updating the next chapter up here soon.


	7. Trying to be Cool over Loyal

The Mermaid.

3 weeks later.

It had been weeks now Scent Miroku, has started to work with Serena. all the test were adding to one thing but how could it be possible thought Miroku.

Inuyasha, got jealous after finding out by Serena's Father that Serena, was out with Miroku.

And for some reason he just couldn't stay away from Kagome, either him talking dirty with her still they started sneaking be hide Serena's back She was seeing the sign long before it started again, She would see him leave out of no where and one day She couldn't take it anymore so She follow him at lunch.

She found him with Kagome, kissing be hide the back stair that lead to the top of the schools building not many kids go up there un least they wanted to be alone.

Flashback.

Has class was about over Serena, ran to Inuyasha's locker where She was sure He be talking to Kagome, again sent they had the same class before lunch and She wasn't in that class She wasn't in Demon gym where everyone get to learn to use there powers. Miroku, seen them take off So She ask him witch way He was headed Miroku, said they were headed to his locker and Kagome, was following him too, Miroku, was worried about Serena, finding out something that seem like sometime bad was happening.

Serena, ran to His locker and was hiding be hide a corner wall up ageist it Has She watch them talk to each other sweet talk more like it, She was about to go slap them both but then that would prove anything to her if anything was going on between them both so She stay put. Sango, Seen her watching them two along with a long with Leta, and the girls and there guys and everyone was getting the same thing feelings Serena, was getting about them two.

So Has Kagome, whisper something in Inuyasha's ears He look as if He was to say No to her incase Serena, came looking for him, but of course Kagome, whisper some more to him witch He didn't seem to like when Kagome, made up a lie telling him that Serena, was with Miroku, again witch upset Inuyasha, again, Serena, couldn't hear what Kagome, was telling him She wish She had Inuyasha's dog ears at a time like this. So Inuyasha, look down at Kagome, smile at him took her arm and they both walk off before someone seen them witch they had no idea She was watching them both.

So She follow them both up to where She listen has She silent walk without her shoes She took Her shoes off so Inuyasha, wouldn't hear her coming if She got close to them eoff to listen in on the two of them but that not the only thing She found out about witch crush Her deeply it kill in on the inside to see that Inuyasha, would do that to Her, there he was cheating on Her and He promise He wouldn't sleep or even talk dirty with Kagome, anymore that they were only friends it didn't seem like they were over at all it was like He was still playing her all a long She felt her heart brake a long with something else inside snap inside.

He swore He wouldn't do that again with Her but there He was trying to do what he did to her at the fair grounds and in her bedroom.

Inuyasha,!. Yelled out Serena, with a very angry face and hurt along with heart broken. Shit Serena, you weren't supposed to know about this Spoke Inuyasha, pulling away from Kagome. Well I guess I know I should never believe you when you said I can trust you I guess I can't Yelled Serena, in tears. Serena, please I'm sorry it just I couldn't help it Spoke Inuyasha, feeling a big deal of regret. Well I guess you can have your old girlfriend back you can have Kagome, I can't date a man who can't be loyal to Me Spoke Serena, with sobs. Please Serena, I do love you Yelled out Inuyasha. funny way of showing it Inuyasha, Yelled Serena, turning to leave.

Well why should I feel bad about what I did when your always with Miroku, Yelled out Inuyasha, feeling back in a corner again feeling his pride get the better of him. We are just friends yelled Serena, angry now more then ever with fire in her eyes. AH has Inuyasha, look at Her. and you to sleeping together is something you two do Asks Inuyasha. What the fuck are you talking about the only person I had sex with is You Inuyasha, Yelled Serena, who and god name told you I slept with Miroku, Yelled Serena. Has Inuyasha, stop dead in his track feeling worst has He look at Kagome, in the eyes. then back at Serena. I see you listen o another one of Kagome's lies I hope it was worth it Inuyasha, cause we are over Say's Serena, walking away. Serena, I don't want to brake up Yelled Inuyasha, grabbing her arm trying to pull her into him. Slap! I don't want to be with you anymore you cheated on Me I never want anything to do with you again you hear me Leave me alone you have you Ex that that just want you so much better then I do I guys bad girls are more you type then I'm a good girl who dose everything right not cheating not lying not doing things She not suppose too and if you can't take Me for who I'm then we are done and I just done letting you play with My heart Yelled Serena, Has She ran away from Him.

Inuyasha, was holding his face after She left He felt worst with believing Kagome, that Serena, would cheat on Him with Miroku. She would never do things like that how could he be so un loyal She never been disloyal it was all Him He was not cool at all.

After Serena, got home She grab the shit Inuyasha, had given to her putting them in a little baggy show they wouldn't get lost She was going to be returning them to Him witch He also sat down writing a brake up letter a long with how She truly felt and how sick he made her feel with herself.

When Serena's Father Seen Her in tears He was ready to brake Inuyasha's neck He was going to give him a beating if he show his face around him. Of course Serena, told him to just stay out of it that She broke up with him She can do better if He won't love her for what She is then She was over with him for good. her parents back off letting her get her teenage mood swings out in the open and right now She was heart broken so letting her be by herself was the best She could do.

Of course She told Sango, and the rest of the girls everything that happen between them a long with Miroku, who was piss off He would never sleep with a girl who already had a boyfriend no matter how bad he want her. Plus He was only her friend He hated being pulled into this fight just make Serena, hurt more Kagome, was just evil.

It had been a week later now.

Serena wouldn't talk to Inuyasha, She would act like he wasn't even around, He tried everything to get her to even look at him But He didn't do very well Serena, just ran away from him.

She had a fight with Sango, about it He crush her pretty bad She tried to help but She was friends with Kagome, too She didn't want to choose side. that when Serena, freak out on Sango. She had bought Inuyasha's gift that He gave to Serena, She put it in His locker.

Serena, sat crying her eye's out on the beach for the hole day when Miroku, came along and Seen He tired to be a friend to her She just ask Him to hold Her to have a shoulder to cry on witch Miroku, Ok with He do anything for Her surprising She was the only true friend He had He never had any friends much.

Of course Leta, and Sky, were with her a long they were trying to be her friends and be there for her as much has Promble.

Inuyasha, had seen Miroku, holding his girl and it made him angry witch let them get in to a fight in some what till Surprising Sky, jump kick Inuyasha, to the ground for hurting Serena, the way He did and Miroku, was only being a friend to her She wanted a shoulder to cry on and that what He was being for her So he can back the hell off on them both good thing for Sky, other wise Miroku, and Inuyasha, may had to have a fight out.

Inuyasha, sat in his bedroom feeling worst with himself He felt such guilt it was killing him badly He never wanted to hurt her that way why did he listen to Kagome, when She said She cheated on Him Serena, would never cheat He hated Kagome, so much right now. and Sesshomarou, wasn't helping cause He heard from Trista, that He had cheated on Serena, with Kagome, and Sesshomarou, punch Inuyasha, out for it too unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomarou, love Serena, like a little sister He always wanted when he was younger When Serena, came into Inuyasha's life all of there's even Inuyasha's parents love her so much it was just wrong that He used her that way how could he so he gave Inuyasha, a beating he needed.

Witch Inuyasha, knew he deriver it He couldn't be mad about them all hating him at the moment. the fact Kagome, was so happy with braking them up has well She was walking around the school laughing with Koga, her new boyfriend once again.

Serena, was feeling different things were happening to her She couldn't under stand at all she wish Miroku, would tell her already the weird this is She could pick up a light and it would turn on without barrier or anything in it She seem to have some kind of powers but what?.

Miroku, went home study some more things out what Serena, could be then it hit him he was beginning to think his father wasn't so crazy after all so he walk down into his father office to study on Mermaids.

Well in this piece I made it more drama for once I made it a little more crazy popular high school crazy life. So that it for now I hope you like it. So will Inuyasha, be able to get Serena, to forgive him can he make it up too her or will Kagome, just win again at braking something that matter to Serena's Life. stay tune and find out keep reading.


	8. I'm a what A Mermaid

The Mermaid.

Miroku, and Father talk.

Has Miroku, open up His Father work shop He knew His Father would prombley get piss off but He had to know more and this was the only thing that came to mind So He started reading some more on Mermaids and how there life's are live from sea but sometimes on land has well.

How can that be Asks Miroku, to himself. Has His Father walk into the room Seeing his son reading on Mermaids why was his son looking up this stuff now too.

You taken interest in Mermaids Miroku, Asks His Father, who was really impress with his son for trying to follow his old man in his beliefs.

Oh Father I'm sorry I will put everything back where I found it Say's Miroku, trying to cover his ass fast. Hey look Son, Miroku, I know I haven't always been the greatest Father of the year and we don't always hang out like a father and son do we haven't spent the day together in years sent you were a kid and well I do want you to know I do love you and if there anything you need I'm still here for you Spoke up His Father. It Ok Dad I under stand Say's Miroku. So um you seem to be in to my Mermaid Book there Say's His Father. Yes I'm I wanted to know what you believe in and I think that your not crazy dad I believe there Mermaid out there in the sea Spoke up Miroku. Thank you Son it nice to know someone don't think I'm crazy Say's His Father, feeling happy in a long time him and his son were bounding. Thanks for being here for Me when I do need you though Spoke up Miroku. Of course Um you go ahead and keep looking for what you want just put it back where you found the stuff Say's Miroku's Father.

Wait Dad there something I don't understand Here Asks Miroku, confused. What is it Asks His Father, waiting for his son question. It Said a Mermaid can walk on land like a human itself till it 18th year where the fish half become apart of the Human half Say's Miroku, reading the book to his father.

It easy it just mean when the Mermaid turn 18 teen then the fish half start taken over the Human half and all it power begin to take form Say's His Father, answering his question. Miroku, went Blake in the face all most like her under stood now.

Miroku, are you Ok is there something wrong Son what is this all about Asks His Father, why are you getting into all of these question for Asks His Father. It nothing big really it just a crazy idea for school even if no one believe me I thought I would do a report on Mermaids is all Spoke up Miroku, lying to cover up to protect Serena's secret till He knew for sure. I see if that all you need then most of the stories on mermaids is right there in that shelf Spoke up his Father. Thanks um Dad can I asks you something Asks Miroku. Sure what is it Asks His Father. When was that last time you saw your Mermaid Asks Miroku. It was about 18 teen years ago Spoke up Dad. Dad I need you to tell Me everything you know about Mermaids Say's Miroku.

His Father didn't know what was going on but He told his Son everything he knew about them under the sea and what they could do has well. Later that night when Miroku, went to bed He began to think maybe his Son has found a Mermaid after all himself.

The Next morning Miroku, got a few scales for from some fish His father caught He was going to use this to show Serena, and take a sample from Serena's hands has well.

Has He ran down the hall Serena, here I have got to talk to you now Spoke up Miroku, running up to her taken her arm and pulling her to the lab. Leta, and the other girls were beginning to think that Serena, and Miroku, may fall in love someday but Trista, said no such thing sent Miroku, was so deeply in love in Sango. never happening. everyone left to do that own thing.

What is this all about Miroku, Asks Serena, looking at his like he lost his mind. I took all the test I can take there only one thing I can think of and I don't want you to think me a freak or crazy person but everything keep coming back to the same answer Spoke up Miroku. What are you talking about Asks Serena. Here I took this off a fish today and this is from your hands right Spoke Miroku, Yes so what the point Asks Serena. Here look though here in the Microscope Spoke Miroku.

Ok find Say's Serena, looking at them both. OK this one is a normal fish scale Spoke Miroku. Ok and so what the point Asks Serena. and here this one is yours from your hands Say's Miroku. Um they look the same Spoke Serena, confused with where this was going. Ok I see it what it mean Asks Serena, not having the feelings she once held inside her heart she was just so broken inside.

Ok it look like there both the same Spoke Serena. that right they are the same Say's Miroku. What dose that mean Asks Serena. Well all the test have come down to one thing I know it crazy but it big but crazy Say's Miroku. What is it I'm a fish Asks Serena.

Meanwhile.

Inuyasha, had been walking though the halls looking for Serena, He had gotten to his locker and seen his gifts He had given to her and a Note saying they were over She was plain out sick with him using her like he did and that she wanted nothing to do with him again.

He had no right to cheat on her with Kagome, and play with Her Heart the way He did He took something that was very meaningful to Her and something she could never take back and She wasn't going to forgive him for Him taken Her virginity when it meant a lot to her when she gave herself to him. it wasn't fair the way He Fuck her then went back to Kagome. She didn't want nothing more to do with Him ever again. Goodbye. end of Letter.

Oh god how could I've done that to her I didn't mean to do it with Kagome, I just felt so bored I know it wasn't right I just felt like Serena, being with Miroku, all the time I was so sure she was doing things be hide my back has well. And I didn't want to be laugh at So I thought I go back I should of been fair to Her feelings now Maybe I'm just an asshole I like her a lot and everyone was making me feel like I had to choose to I choose to be cool over loyal Dam when did I become such a pig Yelled Inuyasha, running thought the halls.

He look right at a room a door finally smelling Serena's Sent, He was seeing Serena, inside with Miroku. they were talking again. why is she always with him thought Inuyasha, jealous deep down.

He tired to listen in what they were talking about. but the door made it hard to hear everything but he still try to read what there lips were saying most of all.

Has Serena, and Miroku, were speaking back and fourth.

Well I think you may want to sit down for this Spoke Miroku, hoping she wouldn't freak out. I think you may be a Mermaid Say's Miroku. A What Asks Serena, surprised and weird out by the answer he was given her. Well I don't know how else to explain it when ever your in water You start to change and other things. Well I don't remember Arial having this ability Has Serena, held her finger up to where this was Shocking bolt energy going though both fingers. Eels they get the same shocking powers Say's Miroku. Wait a min, Say's Serena, thinking to herself.

what is it are you alright Asks Miroku. Have I ever told you I'm Adopted Say's Serena, thinking she made finally figure out the promble here. No it seem like a funny time to tell me why Asks Miroku, wounding where she was going with this. No that may be the hole key of the point Say's Serena. Inuyasha, just shack off the weird talk they were having..

Serena, please let me talk to you Spoke up Inuyasha, open the door. Oh god no not you, again can't you take a fucking hint go away I don't want to see you Yelled Serena, still hurt by Him. Look Serena please hear me out I didn't mean to hurt you Say's Inuyasha. Oh please you used me just like all the other girls Say's Serena, almost crying again. No I swear it wasn't plan I didn't even want to sleep with her it just happen please I still want to be with you Say's Inuyasha.

Well I don't want to be with you Say's Serena, crossing her arms angry. Serena, it will never happen again I was an idoit for thinking doing that please Yelled Inuyasha. your dam right it was now you can live with the pain you cause me cause I will never forgive you Yelled Serena. Please I love you I really do I don't give a dam about Kagome, please let me make it up to you I will do anything to make you happy again Please give me a chance to fix this please Spoke Inuyasha, holding his hand out to her.

You can't fix what you broke you broke My Heart you stole my virginity without even thinking about my feeling you got what you want little virgin Serema in bed with you now you can laugh with you guy friends about it and attack the next incent girl Yelled Serena. No Serena, I didn't want to use you never did I want to do that to you ever Spoke Inuyasha, trying to speak calmly to her.

Don't talk to me You Half Breed Say's Serena, running out of the room. She didn't want to say that to him but it was the only word that would make him leave her alone. He had hurt her She felt like he should know how she felt. Did she honestly just call Me Half Breed Say's Inuyasha, with a hurt look on his face.

Well you shouldn't have used her like you did if you want her to forgive you your going to have to make her see what happen was a big mistake Say's Miroku, getting ready to leave. I wasn't asking you I don't want her anyway She called me a Half Breed who wants a Bitch anyway Say's Inuyasha, feeling his pride get the better of him.

You think it all about you don't you Yelled Miroku, with an angry face. What Asks Inuyasha, who was surprised this nerd at the guts to talk to him like that. Oh Please I may not know Serena, has well has all of you do but She has had feelings for you along time and She wanted to be with you because she like you for who you were but you just force her to sleep with her you push her into a corner like you do to all women and made her lose herself before she knew it you had taken something that meant a lot to her Say's Miroku, angry for Serena's sake.

Shut Up you don't know who your dealing with Yelled Inuyasha. Your right but Nore do you Say's Miroku. But you should make her feel better about herself in stand of the feelings being Used Say's Miroku. Has Miroku, was about to walk out. Wait what were you and Serena, talking about a Mermaid Asks Inuyasha. It nothing to you Say's Miroku, walking away.

Serena, had tried to talk to her Parents again. but this time they freak out when She show them her hands when she got them wet. they freak out about what to do with her. and She freak out about the state finals.

everyone was talking about the finals but Serena, couldn't be apart of it Her parents were trying to keep Her away from water of course they kept wanted to know what to do that when they both thought about how it may be possible for her to be after all they found her out on the ocean. She wanted to know who or what put her out there on there boat in the first place.

that it for now drama ya hope you like it sorry if it a little hard to read but I'm doing my best hope you like it I'm working on some more chapters please hope you like them.


	9. Everyone finding out the truth

The Mermaid.

State finals.

Hey Has anyone Seen Serena, Asks the Coach. Sorry I don't see Serena, much these days Say's Sango. Nore I I don't see much of Serena, at all these days Say's Inuyasha. Whatever get ready Say's the Coach.

Serena had sneak out of the house. Oh god is she trying to get in trouble Spoke Miroku. Serena what are you doing here Asks Miroku, Cause I can't let this thing run my life Say's Serena. are you really going to risk your life and everything for this team Asks Miroku. Ok I'll quit Swimming Say's Serena. thank you Say's Miroku. tomorrow Say's Serena, running over to the pool.

Serena, thank god you show up Say's the Coach. Inuyasha, couldn't keep the smile off his face He miss her a lot He really wanted to fix things with her He knew She didn't mean it when She called Him Half Breed she was just heart broken because of him He was going to fix this no matter what.

Your going to look good in Sliver Kagome, Say's Serena, being serious of kicking her ass. In your dreams loser Say's Kagome. Ready get set Yelled the Man in the Mic phone. Go yelled the man. they all started going.

On no this is bad Say's Miroku, watching from the side lines. He was getting closer to the pool. Where the guys were watching.

Has Inuyasha, Grab him. What are you doing Asks Miroku. I don't want you hanging around My Girlfriend anymore Say's Inuyasha. She doesn't want to be with you Say's Miroku. Put him down Inuyasha, Say's Hojo. Why should I Say's Inuyasha. Cause you hurt Serena, not him don't blame Miroku, for your promble Say's Sesshomarou.

find Say's Inuyasha, putting Miroku, down. Oh No Say's Miroku. What now nerd Asks Inuyasha. Dad what are you doing here Yelled Miroku, trying to block his few.

What going on Asks Inuyasha, follow the weird guy up to his dad. Oh Miroku, You friend Serena, is a fast Swimmer Laugh his Father. Oh this isn't good Say's Miroku, putting his hand in his face.

What is going on Miroku, Asks Sango. Serena changing Say's Miroku, into her ear. What Yelled Sango. You remember that Secret Sango, Say's Miroku. Yes well She a Mermaid Say's Miroku. What spoke Sango. What are you talking about Asks Inuyasha. I don't believe it Serena, has just set a new high Record. No one has ever seen this in years. where is this girl getting the speed from Say's the Man in the Mic

Time, out. Has Serena, Beat Kagome, flat out. of course Serena has fins on her hands for a moment. Kagome, was sure she saw them too. Serena, freak out but when she try to jump out of the pool She shock the hole swimming pool. everything was going crazy. everyone was freaking out.

Sesshomarou, was smelling the air and He thought there was something about, Serena, She a Mermaid spoke Sesshomarou, to himself.

Serena ran for the changing room. Kagome, chase after her. She was able to hide out for the mean time. She ran outside. Serena, yelled Her Mother. Is there something you like to tell us Say's Her Parents. I won my race Say's Serena, smiling. Has they went home. It never lasted this long before Say's Serena. Are you sure no one saw you Asks Her Father. I think Kagome, may have Say's Serena.

I saw what happen Say's Miroku, running into the house fast. Pretty sure no body else saw Say's Serena.

Miroku, what going on up at the school are people talking Asks Serena's Father. Um how do i put this um yes Serena, just broke a new record for high time speed and ran away before getting her meddle Say's Miroku, crossing his arms. Oh Mad this is just great Say's Her Mother. I'm pretty sure no one else saw beside Sango. Say's Miroku. Oh no Say's Serena.

Serena, Yelled Sango, and Inuyasha, at the same time. Sango, I can explain Say's Serena. Has they both were shock. what the hell is happening to you Serena, Asks Inuyasha.

I thought I said I didn't want to see you anymore Say's Serena, crossing her arms. I was worry about you ok I still care about you nothing has change about how I feel about you Yelled Inuyasha. Oh man Say's weren't kidding around Miroku, She really is going fins Say's Sango. sorry Say's Miroku. Look you two can't tell anyone if anyone knew about Serena, they could really put her in danger Say's Her Father. Oh Man Say's Inuyasha.

Look I can explain Say's Serena. She a Mermaid Say's Miroku, spiting it out. What she is Say's Miroku, has everyone look at him. You really expect me to believe this shit Say's Inuyasha. Why else would i make this up Inuyasha, Say's Serena. I have to go Say's Inuyasha.

Look Inuyasha, I know it creepy but please I need your help right now if you really want to make me forgive you then please be with me I really need you now Say's Serena.

Look I promise I won't say anything about this but this is just to much for Me Say's Inuyasha, leaving . I thought you wanted me to see you have change i guess i was right your still the same jogging people Say's Serena. Serena, Your a fish Yelled Inuyasha.

She step back a little ways. has He left without another word. Wow He is way to strong headed sometime Say's Sango. I guess He hate Me now Say's Serena, crying. He will be back He just surprised by all of this He we will be back Say's Sango, hugging goodbye. I promise to make sure no one talk about this Say's Sango. thanks Sango, Say's Serena. Love you sis, Say's Sango. Bye Say's Serena.

after the race Serena, quit the swim team.

Kagome, was being the biggest bitch ever and attacking Serena, with anything she could used ageist her.

So Serena, we haven't seen you at pool anymore Spoke Kagome, with an evil smile. So you haven't I been busy with other stuff beside I quit Say's Serena. Yeah well I guess that fair sent after all I guess cheating is the only way you could ever beat me Say's Kagome. I didn't cheat ok Say's Serena. right then how you do it Serena, cause were all wondering how the great Serena, got so fast in the last month Say's Kagome. I'm not cheating Yelled Kagome.

sure you know the truth you could never beat me so cheating was the only way you could so how did you do it pills drugs Say's Kagome.

knock it off yelled Sango. oh please this little cheater has no right to walk around with us anymore she kick out of the group say's Kagome. find you won't see me but I do need to talk to you Say's Serena, pointed a finger at Inuyasha. I have nothing to say to you Say's Inuyasha. when are you going to learn he's all mind Say's Kagome, putt her hands on Inuyasha.

That it yelled Serena, with a very angry look has she jump and attack Kagome, for the first time ever. wow that all were surprised at that Serena, never attack anymore before.

Kagome, yelled out Koga, who took a very creep shot at Serena, the fact she was winning a punching fight. what the hell Koga, what the hell was that for yelled Inuyasha. grabbing a hold of him. She was hurting my women unlike you i protect me true women spoke Koga. shut up yelled Sesshomarou, who was holding a hurt Serena, now.

what do you mean shut up he doing what right yelled Kagome. you know what this is just sick Yelled Mina. no kidding there no need to hit a girl like that Yelled Leta. Yeah Yelled Sky. Serena, are you ok asks Miroku, running up to her. yeah Koga, took a hit at me Say's Serena. that not right if you all start fighting each other then what am supposed to pass the time Say's Miroku.

That cute you having Miroku, fight your battle now for you too boy he really is like your boyfriend Say's Kagome. that it I have it move aside Miroku, Say's Serena. yeah come on let go Say's Kagome. no if your all fighting then who going to beat me up Say's Miroku. shut up yelled Kagome. by the way I don't mean to be mean but Serena, may be beautiful but She not the love of my life Sango, is My true heart soul mate Say's Miroku, with a blush.

You love me Asks Sango. yes I have always love you Sango, I always watch you swim play Basketball and Tennis you are amazing person and lover and I would jump for a chance to be your guy Say's Miroku, with full loving eyes.

Hey Nerd she with me yelled out Sango's boyfriend and no one hit on my girl ever Say's her guy. your a very lucky guy to be with this wonderful women Say's Miroku. Let get out of here before we get into worst trouble Say's Miroku, pulling Serena, away. go on Serena, forget them Say's Sesshomarou.

Oh and by the way Serena, I know your secret Say's Kagome. Huh as the all went a little nervous. Inuyasha, didn't even say anything to her, Nore Sango, Has Kagome, reach up to Inuyasha's Lips and kiss right in front of her. Miroku, felt Serena, didn't need this pain in her, Sango, was ready to hurt Kagome, she was sick of the women she has become. Has Miroku, try pulling Serena, though the group.

Inuyasha, push Kagome, away the way she was holding his face he wasn't liking it. what the hell is your promble yelled Inuyasha. ah you seen Serena's secret is she is love with Inuyasha. Say's Kagome, laughing. has everyone in the hall started laughing. beside Serena's friends: Trista, Mina, Leta, Rai, Amy, and Sango, and Miroku, Sesshomarou, and Inuyasha.

Serena, was crying in front of them all. Serena, i didn't mean that Say's Inuyasha. Oh please has if you care about her isn't that why you slept with me after you slept with her you came running right back to me like the faithful puppy dog you are Say's Kagome, Laughing.

Shut up that night was the biggest Mistake of my life and i do anything to take it back cause i never wanted to hurt Serena, that way Say's Inuyasha. Oh really you can't tell me you actually love her Say's Kagome. I don't know what I feel at the moment to many things have been happening to fast Say's Inuyasha.

forget that at the moment I have every right to be mad at you because i know you were cheating on me Yelled Inuyasha. Oh big whoop your weak you are always 2nd place sliver always Koga, is a winner you are a loser Say's Kagome. find then were though Yelled Inuyasha, has he walk away. Serena, ran away along time ago with Miroku, running after her.

I hate this I'm losing all my friends, Kagome, thinks I'm a cheater the team hate me I can't get in the water Say's Serena. Well then they weren't real friends Say's Miroku, walking beside her. everybody turning there back on me how come you aren't a week ago I was treating you like a bitch like Kagome, Say's Serena. that a good point why am I still friends with you Asks Miroku. Cause your a good friend Say's Serena. oh come here you Say's Miroku, hugging her. you were never like Kagome, you were always this way you just didn't know how to show yourself to people Say's Miroku, holding her. thank you Miroku, Say's Serena, Started playing with him.

Has Serena, started chasing Miroku. Ah Mermaid attack spoke Miroku, that it I'm going to get you Say's Serena.

after that day Serena, was sitting by herself on the beach near her house.

That all I can do for today hope you all like it.


	10. Serena's lost Mother And Sango

After Serena, and Miroku, hanging out that day Serena, was sitting by herself on the beach near her house. She was beginning to wonder about things and such She wonder if that Mermaid Miroku's Father seen all those years ago be her Mother could it be She didn't think about much more then that She was pulling her clothes off and throwing them all on the beach.

Has Miroku's Father was sure He would find the Mermaid that got a way from him He was sure of it this time. it was late at night Miroku's Dad was out looking for her Mermaid Mother.

Serena, started into the water She was naked too She didn't have a swim suit on or nothing She was sure She would find out some answer for herself if She just jump into the water so has the water was up to her knees. This is crazy but I have to know spoke Serena, to herself. has she jump into the water. she was swimming deeper into the ocean, till she seen that light again the same light She saw in her dreams. Has if on point there was some one swimming at her but the shadowy figure was had to see after all the sea was very dark plus it was night the sky only light was the moon.

Has she watch the figure coming closer and closer it was another women. It was a Mermaid She was telling her to come closer so Serena, listen and went to her.  
She was smiling at Serena. The Women look like her a lot but different color in there hair She was light purple hair it look very light color She had blue eyes like Serena, She was very beautiful to Serena, She was just waiting for Serena, to come to her.

Serena, couldn't help feeling that she was safe with her she smile back at the other mermaid. has the women put her hand up she was glowing her hands were glowing Serena, went to touch her hands just when there hands almost touch they head a boat driving over them, the female mermaid swam up to the safest, Serena, did the same thing.

Serena, didn't know what was going on and she got sacred then the other Mermaid swam away. Has Miroku's Father laugh at himself he knew she be back but then look though his eye seeing glass things again I forget how to spell the right name for them. ( you can used them for birds watching or other things like seeing far away from an object).

Miroku's Father was smiling like a crazy man plus He was happy to see what He thought He knew Miroku's friend Serena, wasn't normal He Seen Serena, was right next to the Mermaid that swam away. Of course Serena, got freak out too not wanting to be out there anymore She went under the water to hide from him and went back to the beach to get away and to return home before She got into anymore trouble.

Oh My has Miroku's father watch Her run away to the beach again, He was happy to know He found what He was looking for. Oh Man I never would of thought of that could that girl be that Mermaids child Say's Miroku's Father, Miroku, you have on great friend all right and She going to make Me rich be on all years of life Spoke His Father laughing knowing he found 2 mermaids to prove that they are real after all.

Sango, had been running for a long time now in just tears She didn't know where She was going but She knew She wasn't turning around at all She just kept running letting her feet carrying her has far has possible till She came a pond Miroku's House.

Knock, knock.

Miroku, had answer the door there stood Sango, standing in the rain now with tears in her eyes. Sango, what are you doing here Asks Miroku, worried. Um I he cheated on me Yelled out Sango. What that not right Spoke Miroku. Yeah he got all mad about what you said to me then I told him to stop being a jerk and then he told me that it didn't matter anymore cause he been sleeping with Amber Say's Sango, crying. oh man, come on in I'll make you some hot tea and we'll talk Say's Miroku. I should never of trusted him Say's Sango. Has Miroku, handed her a blanket and a hot cup of tea.

Thank you Say's Sango, trying not to cry anymore but they just kept falling. Has Miroku, wipe the tears away. It OK Sango, you can stay here for has long has you want to till you feel better Spoke up Miroku, trying to clean her face off. Thank you Miroku, I been just a bitch to you and I don't under stand why you are being so nice to me but I'm glad you were home I wanted to see you for some reason you the only person I wanted to see at the moment cried Sango. Well I'm glad to know you thought of Me at least Spoke up Miroku. But why Me Asks Miroku. The last time Serena, was hurt by Inuyasha, you were there for her when She needed a shoulder to cry on and I thought you could be there for me too Spoke Sango, being honest with Him. Of course I would be here for you Sango, you are my Angel Spoke up Miroku, blushing again but being very honest about his feelings for her too. Thanks so much Miroku, has Sango, put her head on his shoulder again.

Sango, How did you know where I live Asks Miroku. Serena, told me a few days ago when I asks were she was she said she was here with you and told me how to find her or you if I needed anything Say's Sango, speaking calmly. Miroku, didn't like seeing Sango, in such pain this made his just angry but He couldn't help feeling happy that She came to him for Help.

Look he's a jerk forget him Sango, your better then them all you don't need a man like that Say's Miroku. how come you never spoke to me before Asks Sango. Ah has Miroku, went silent. You said such beautiful things about me at school and I never even gave you a change and that make me feel like a real bitch like a whore like Kagome, Spoke up Sango. It because I was a fade before ok I was to sacred to speak how I felt Say's Miroku speaking honestly to her.  
Has Sango, watch His face grow soft again.

So what change what gave you the straight to stand up at school today and say such things about me and how you felt Asks Sango. Has Miroku, thought about her question then only one name came to mind along with why.

Serena, did Say's Miroku, smiling at the fact that Serena, open him up so much sent they meant a month ago. Serena, did Asks Sango, who was wondering why Serena, had such a power over his heart did he truly love Serena, too thought Sango.

Has Miroku, look at Her face. the answer is no Spoke Miroku. What Asks Sango. I don't have feeling for Serena, in any other ways then friendship Say's Miroku, smiling at Sango. how did you know that what I was thinking Asks Sango. cause everyone around school think that we have a love thing going spoke Miroku. I guess that true Say's Sango. Yes the reason why I said Serena's name was because She help me out more then She would ever know Spoke Miroku. has Sango, waiting for him to finish what he was saying to her.

Ever sent I met her she help me see if you just live a silent life and never talk or try to face your fears then you'll never be able to move on Say's Miroku. Oh I see Say's Sango. I guess I was so a fade of being hurt by you I never said a word to you but when I watch you from a far I fell in love the very moment I saw you your first game playing girls volley ball, watching you swim you were like a goddess to me Say's Miroku, being so passionate with his feelings for Sango.

Miroku, Say's Sango, who was surprised by how much he care and She never even thought to give the guy a chance ever. Miroku, you are a very sweet person and I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you spoke Sango, being truly sorry. It find I don't think about that at all Spoke up Miroku.

Miroku, Say's Sango. yes what it Sango, Asks Miroku, looking at her in the eyes now. Has Sango, kiss him on the lips.  
he was surprised by this but he did kiss her back. after some time Sango, Asks if it was ok if she stay the night Miroku, couldn't be any happier. Oh course Miroku, had his first kiss and his own virginity gone in one night has Sango, was happy to know someone care about her for real. Miroku, Asks her if she would go out on a date with him if she would be his date for the dance and his girlfriend. and She said Yes.

the next morning Miroku, went out side seeing his Dad having a new net being pull over his boat and it was a big one too. What is that Asks Sango. I don't know Say's Miroku, worried his dad was up to something not good either by the looks of that net at all thought Miroku.

Has Miroku, ran down to his Father boat.

Hey Dad what is that net for yelled out Miroku. Has His Father look him in the eyes. Mermaids Miroku, Mermaids everyone always making fun of me well not anymore we are going to be rich Yelled His Father. the moment that left his fathers mouth Miroku, was a fade His father may know about Serena's true self and may try going after He if so he was going to have to let her know what going on She may be in real danger He had to protect her he promise he wouldn't let anyone hurt her ever.

Oh no Serena, Spoke Miroku, has Sango, gave him a sacred look.  
he not going to try to catch Serena, is he Asks Sango. we have to get to Serena's house now Say's Miroku. Has both him and Sango, ran for her car so they both could get to Serena, has fast has possible.

Leaving it right there hopefully they can make it to Serena, will Serena, find out more about Her Mother will She finally hit her finial stage of transformation who can help her now? keep reading.


	11. Tranformation

The Mermaid.

back at the beach.

Serena, woke that morning feeling worst then ever She couldn't get these pains to leave her alone She was sacred She told Her Parents She would be find She was going to take a walk to the beach She promise She be careful and not go in the water again. witch they fought with her on that subject but She told them that it was the only place for her to think and She wanted to be alone to think things out.

So has She walk some more to the beach She was feeling the pain really bad. What happening why is this happening to me Spoke Serena, feeling so dry out She felt like She didn't have eoff water it was killing her the pain was hurting her badly.

Has She got to where she was going her lags wouldn't let her walk anymore has She fell to the ground, Serena, head was in her knees and she was having a harder time then normal the pains she woke up with that morning something was wrong and time was running out that all she knew but what was she to do now Miroku, wouldn't have the right answers for her.

what am I going to do Spoke Serena, to herself.

Inuyasha, and Sesshomarou, had a long talk that morning and he told Inuyasha, he knew She was a Mermaid for a long time and that when the meet was over he knew for sure that he was right all long she was a mermaid.

How could you not tell me that Asks Inuyasha, cause it doesn't matter what someone born has it what they have inside you don't see her yelling at you for being a half demon so why on Earth would you yelled at her for being a fish she is a women still she a sea goddess Say's Sesshomarou. Inuyasha, understood his brother. and walk out of the house that morning to go think he was going to walk by the beach to think. and there she was sitting with her hand on her lags.

He started walking to her.

Serena, Spoke Inuyasha. Ah has she look at Inuyasha. what are you doing here Asks Serena, with worry in her eyes. I'm not here to yell at you if anyone should be yelling at anyone it me Say's Inuyasha. ah what are you talking about Asks Serena. I hurt you with my own selfishness and I am truly sorry that I hurt you but what happen between us it was real Say's Inuyasha. Of course it was I still love it Say's Serena. just has must has I still love you has the very half demon you were born to be Say's Serena, being honest with herself.

I never should have called you names back there when I seen your hands Say's Inuyasha. it ok I understand I think I would have been just has sacred Say's Serena. so can you forgive me Asks Inuyasha. of course I forgive you Say's Serena, has She kiss him.

Inuyasha, was surprised by her being so forgiving but he was happy she did forgive him so he just kiss her back of course they were making out with each other,

Um Inuyasha, don't freak out ok I want to show you something Spoke Serena. Ok i trust you Say's Inuyasha. good take my hand Say's Serena. has they held hand she walk them over to the water. aren't you suppose to stay out of the water Asks Inuyasha. it just my lags in the water but I can't stay out of the water Say's Serena. Inuyasha, look at her worrying. She here Spoke Serena. She Asks Inuyasha. watch the water Say's Serena. Has Inuyasha, look out to the sea.

Has a Mermaid women came up. Inuyasha, was surprised, Wow um she beautiful Say's Inuyasha, still stock. Yeah She is She my Mom Say's Serena. Inuyasha, look at her. You know I was taken in when I was a child Say's Serena. Yeah but this is still very surprising wow Say's Inuyasha. I know it lot to take in believe me i been trying for this hole pass few weeks now Say's Serena. Miroku, was the only person who knew about mermine class and such so I asks him to take test and see what he could find on me Say's Serena. Has Inuyasha, just kiss her again. You talk to much Say's Inuyasha, smiling i don't care anymore what you are I love you for you the Serena, I grew up with the girl that has never pick on me for being half Demon half Human Say's Inuyasha. Thank you Say's Serena.

Has they were about to kiss once more then the pain came back but worst then what was there this morning.

Ahhhhhh, Has She went down to the ground. Hey are you ok what wrong Asks Inuyasha. It hurt Spoke Serena, with her arms wrapping around herself. Ok we have to get you home Say's Inuyasha, picking her up.

we have to get you out of Here Inuyasha. no get my parents Say's Serena. I'm not leaving you Say's Inuyasha. I'll help you say's a voice be hide him. Ah has Serena, and Inuyasha, both went down to the ground Inuyasha, Yelled out Serena. Has Miroku's Father took Serena.

Serena, yelled Miroku, and Sango, running to the beach where Serena, had been.

Oh god what happen to her Asks Sango. oh no that my dads boat spoke Miroku. come on we have to get back now Say's Sango. Sango go get Serena's Parents i'll go after Serena, Say's Miroku. right Say's Sango, running to find her parents.

that it for today I will update some more tomorrow hope you enjoy.


	12. Return to the sea

The Mermaid.

Has Miroku, pick both Inuyasha, and Serena, up off the ground He didn't want anyone witnessing His action at the moment or the police so He took the both of them for now. Has He laid Serena, down on the back of his boat Her feet were changing into fins everything was changing really fast. Serena's Mermaid mother was trying to help some how help out So She follow the boat into the bay where the water was only so deep of water. witch was his plan in the first place He would make her follow him in so She couldn't get away if the net came down on her there be no way for her to get out.

Inuyasha, felt his head he was looking at the sky when he came too and remember where he was or what happen between him and Serena, and then someone hit him into the back of the head.

Has Inuyasha, came to what the hell was that it felt like I was just hit by something Spoke Inuyasha, has He look beside him Serena, was laying there looking at him now too hearing his voice woke her too but she felt sicker then ever before. Inuyasha, are you ok Asks Serena, worried about him. Serena, I'm find are you ok Asks Inuyasha. I don't feel very good I need to get into the water Say's Serena, looking at the water witch to her seem like it was the right place to be at the moment in this time of need. Serena, are you ok where are we Asks Inuyasha, looking around himself now.

Has He watch around himself he seen he was in a boat. what the hell are you doing Yelled Inuyasha, looking at the Man driving the boat and He remember this man too He was the man at there swim meet following Serena, around. No one believe me but they will now Say's the Man laughing. You can't show Serena, to people they could do horrible things to her yelled Inuyasha, worried about her plus trying to protect Her secret. Has Miroku's father look at Serena, Beside I don't want her I want her Spoke the Man again Has a net went over the water just eoff.  
Has He pulled the boat into the bay more to where the water wasn't so deep for anything to get away.

Has Serena, watch the water again then She knew what he was after He was using her as bait for Her Mother so He could catch Her. Has Serena's face went sacred. Has Serena, watch her mother come closer in.

No go away it a trap Yelled Serena, in fear and tears. Ah has Inuyasha, look back at Serena, yelling at someone then look out to the sea. Serena's real birth Mother was swimming to them she was trying to protect her child and Inuyasha, watch Serena's Mother being pulled into his trap. Has Inuyasha, ran back to Serena, it ok we have to get you out of her first Spoke Inuyasha. No He using me to get to her Spoke Serena. She doesn't understand Say's Serena, sacred. Inuyasha try to help out by telling the other Mermaid to swim away. She was having a hard time hearing what he was saying to her but She was beginning to under stand but it was too late the time it sink into her mind rightfully.

Has Miroku, was running has fast has his legs would pull him He got to his father boat and Seeing this made him even more mad at him god he is so blind Spoke Miroku. Has He came closer to them all.

Dad what the hell are you doing Yelled Miroku. Has Inuyasha, look at him, has did Miroku's father who just smile like a mad man. Finally no body will ever laugh at me again Yelled Miroku's father. I feel so dry what the hell is this Yelled out Serena. Miroku, just stay with your friends and out of the way Spoke His father.

Miroku, was going to fight him on this but went to go see how the two were doing. Are you both alright Asks Miroku. Your old man hit me in the head Yelled Inuyasha. well your still Ok right Asks Miroku. Yeah i'm find but Serena, she in pain Spoke Inuyasha, worried again. Has Miroku. look at her um Serena, your feet spoke Miroku. I need to get in the water Miroku. I'm changing fast Say's Serena, in pain from drying out at the moment. we have to get her in the water Inuyasha, Spoke up Miroku, feeling like that was the only choice at the moment to help her out. Ok how do we do it Asks Inuyasha, listening for what he should do for her He do anything to protect and help Serena feel better. She need water now other wise if we don't I a fade She may dry out She will die Say's Miroku, speaking calmly and gentle about what they have to do now or it may be to late. Ok I will get her into the water Spoke up Inuyasha. thinking he may be right Mermaids need water so She may need the water to feel better. Has Inuyasha, started to pick Her up off the boat deck.

No Miroku, help my Mom please Asks Serena, worried for her Mother safety. Ah has they all three look at the big net when it was too late the net had caught her.  
No Yelled Serena. dam him Spoke up Inuyasha.

Has Miroku, knew what he was going to have to do he was a fade but he was going to have to go for it. Inuyasha, Spoke up Miroku, with a very serious face that told you he was going to say something. What is it Asks Inuyasha, looking him back in the eyes.

Has Miroku, open his mouth to speak up again.

Inuyasha, Can you get Serena, in the water Asks Miroku, being serious with him. Ah has Inuyasha, just look him in the eyes for a moment. Yes I think I can do that for her Spoke up Inuyasha. Good get her in the water now Say's Miroku, Has he walk over to a box on his father boat. Inuyasha, was watching him for a min, or so has he watch Miroku, He grab a pocket knife out. What are you going to do Miroku, Asks Inuyasha, for the first time not calling him names but his real name. Has Miroku, look at him. Just get Serena, in the water please Say's Miroku, walking over to the side of the boat.

Has Miroku. jump into the water. what are you doing you can't even swim Asks Inuyasha. Miroku, what are you doing Yelled His Father.  
Miroku, came back up.

Hey I did it I'm swimming wow Serena's swimming listen really did help me out after all Spoke Miroku, feeling happy. Has Inuyasha, was watching him strongly has He pick Serena, up into his arms. She look at Miroku, and Smile at him.

I told you, you could do it Miroku, you just had to believe in yourself Spoke Serena, in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha, look down at Her. You teach him how to swim Asks Inuyasha. Yes I did I hope your still not mad about that Spoke up Serena, looking at him. No at the moment I couldn't be more proud of you Say's Inuyasha, smiling at her then he kiss her quick and was thinking about how he wanted to help her into the water. the water wasn't very deep he didn't want to just throw her in cause that be bad.

Has Miroku, went under the water to cut open the net. He was trying to help out Serena's Mermaid Mother, Has She was watching at first she got sacred but stay still when She seen He was trying to help her out. Miroku, got the net open big eoff for her to get out has Miroku, went back up for air. And Serena's Mother got out of the net too Has she swam out.

I did it She free Say's Miroku, smiling happily to himself. What No Miroku, how could you Yelled His father. No Miroku, no Yelled His father again.  
Inuyasha, had jump into the water he didn't know what would happen, but he was doing what felt right and Miroku, was right she had to get into the water so he did he jump in. Has Miroku, was trying to get over to the docks his foot got caught in the net pulling him down. Ah no my foot it caught Dad help yelled Miroku. has he was being pulled under.

Miroku, Yelled Serena, Miroku, Yelled Inuyasha. Hold on Miroku, has his Father jump after him but he didn't find him. Miroku, yelled his Dad again. Miroku, Has Serena, left Inuyasha's arms she was able to move once again. She went down under to get him. Miroku, was losing air fast. Serena, was able to find him on her own. Inuyasha, pull himself over by the dock to where he could stand in the water. Has Serena, pulled Miroku, over to the docks.

Serena, yelled Her Parents on land along with Sango, running over to them all. Mom, Dad take Miroku, he not breathing Spoke Serena. Has they all pulled Miroku, up onto the docks. Miroku's father fanlly notice who was more impronent to him it was his Son and he was losing him how could he be so blind.

Miroku, come on speak to me Yelled Sango, worried for his life. Has Serena, pulled herself out of the water. he not breathing Spoke Inuyasha. No come on Miroku, Spoke Sango. Ok Sango, breath into Miroku's mouth when I tell you too Ok Say's Serena's Mother on land. Ok 1, 2, 3, breath spoke Serena's Mother.  
Has Sango, did what she was told to do. it not working Mom Say's Serena, worried about losing such a great friends. It still not working Say's Inuyasha.

everyone stand back I have an idea Spoke Serena. Ah has they all look at her. Please trust me stand back Asks Serena, hoping She can do what She hope would work out. please work please Spoke up Serena. Has they all back away from her.

Ok Miroku, this won't hurt a bit Say's Serena, Has She put her hands over his chest and used her shocking bolt powers to jump his body. Oh Serena, Say's Her Father, surprised with such a high energy to use like he were being jump by doctors in the hospital.

Has Serena's mother was looking for sign once more. OK Serena, try it again Spoke Her Mother. Has Serena, did it again. Ah has Miroku, was breathing again. was I dreaming Say's Miroku. Your alive spoke Sango, with tear of relief. Has Miroku, look at Sango.

It Ok Sango, I'm alright Say's Miroku, holding her in his arms. Don't do that to me again Say's Sango. Happy he was alright. Of course Sango, I never leave you Spoke Miroku, has He rub her butt again. Miroku, Yelled out Sango, hitting him over the head. witch deep down She was just happy he was alive. Did you have to do that Asks Serena. Miroku, just laugh was all that came out of his mouth. You idoit Yelled Sango. Sorry I didn't mean to sacred you Say's Miroku, kissing Sango.

Ah when did this start happing Asks Serena, shock by the two and so was Inuyasha, they both were thinking the same question. Has Sango, blush but spoke up anyway last night Spoke Sango, blushing. OK very weird but I can respect it Say's Serena, smiling. Man things are never going to be normal around here again Say's Inuyasha.

Has Miroku's Father spoke up finally feeling his words again He was so sacred he lost his only child He was coming to term with saying how sorry He was to think he let himself be so over hung up of getting a mermaid He almost lost the biggest gift all of his son the very life of his eyes and he never even given him a I'm sorry.

Miroku, I thought I lost you today and my only son I was so blind by my own greed Say's His Father with sickness with himself. Dad everything you said about the mermaid was all true Spoke Miroku. it doesn't matter anymore you are what matters to me and I witch I didn't let myself be so blind to it I'm sorry Son Spoke His Father. It OK dad in the end you were right about Mermaid being real Say's Miroku, being happy to heat his father say how much he meant to him that made him happy to hear. Serena, just smile cause Miroku, and His father were finally opening up to each other and speaking again like they use to do something Miroku, wish for when he was younger.

What are they talking about Asks Serena's Father. Has Serena, look at Her Father. Serena, what all this talk about a Mermaid Asks Serena's Father. Honey look Spoke His wife, pointing at the sea. Oh my god they all were surpised by Her. Well why Is here Asks Serena's Mother.

Mom, Dad, that is my Mother my birth Mother Spoke Serena, being honest with them both. That women gave birth to You Asks Sango, surprise by how beautiful Serena's Mother was no wonder Serena, was so beautiful. Yes She My other Mother Say's Serena, looking right at her.

Her Father was watching her. She beautiful Say's Her Dad. She just has I remember her 18 teen years ago Say's Miroku's Father, watching her too. Has Serena's land Mother was surprised and sacred at the same time has to why She was here now after all these years. Well what dose she want Asks Her Land Mother, feeling very protective and motherly. Has Serena, spoke the truth of what the other Mermaid was there for She took a deep breath.

She want me to go with her Spoke Serena, being very honest with them all. Has everyone look at Serena. Wait she want you to leave us Asks Sango, worried she was losing her best friend who was like a sister to her more then Kagome, would ever be even though Sango, never told her that part witch now She felt like she may have to Say how She means to Her.

What your have to leave Asks Her Father. Serena, know this was hard for them all to under stand but she had to go no matter what this was the only way. She the only one who can help me with the rest of My Transformation Say's Serena, sacred at the same time, of understanding. No your My daughter I don't want to lose you Yelled Her Mother not wanted to let go of her. Serena, knew she would be like this but it only because she love her so much. I'm you daughter Mom but look at Me I'm more then that Spoke Serena. Has everyone taken a good look at her now that she was changing into fins like crazy Her feet were growing into a tail well not a full tail yet but both feet were being cover soon she wouldn't even have legs anymore.

Has Serena's Land mother look out at the Serena's other mother She knew her daughter was right no matter how much She didn't wish to let go of her, She knew She was a fade to let go when it came to for her wedding or when she leave for college but not for something like this. Has Her mother was in tears but look back at the other Mermaid who was looking at her.

This won't be forever you know Spoke the Female Mermaid. has they all look at her but only Serena's land mother got the message. She only has to come with me for mouth then she can walk the land has much has she wishes Serenity must learn her other half for some time then She may return has much has She wishes Say's Her Mermaid Mother Queen Serenity, though Serena's land Mothers mind.

Has Her Serena's Mother spoke up again. She Love you Serena, and right now you have to go with her but it won't be forever she promises to make sure you come back Say's Serena's Mother Kara. I know this is hard for you Mom, but I promise I will be alright Say's Serena. how long will you have to be gone for Asks Sango.

Serena, look at her mermaid mother. a month then I can walk the land again Say's Serena. Ok I'll miss you Serena, take care of yourself Say's Sango, hugging her. I'll miss you too tell the girls not to worry about me that I will see them when I get back Say's Serena, hugging her back. I will be sure to tell them all Say's Sango, smiling at her.  
I love you sis, you are like the only person who was like a sister to me and I will forever hold you close to my heart Say's Serena. and you will always be in my Say's Sango.

Don't forget I want to hear everything you see down there I want a full report Say's Miroku, smiling like a nerd but hey the guy is in love with the ocean.  
You bet I will Miroku, thanks for helping me out Say's Serena, taken his hand into hers thanks for all the help Miroku, Say's Serena.  
And you for opening me up to show my feelings for the women I love and to learn to swim to over come my fears thank you Say's Miroku. I own you one no more then that but you are most welcome Say's Serena, smiling.

Has She look at Inuyasha. are you ok with this Inuyasha, Asks Serena. I going to miss you Say's Inuyasha. I'll be back before you know it Say's Serena. I know I will be find Say's Inuyasha. Just promise me you won't have anymore dates with Kagome, well I'm gone Say's Serena. Never again Spoke Inuyasha, smiling at her.

And the same thing goes for you Serena, Just promise me you won't fall for any guy mermen down there Say's Inuyasha, smiling at her.  
I promise only you hold my heart Inuyasha, and when I come back you owe me a real date Say's Serena. Agreed Say's Inuyasha, kissing her. has she kiss him back. wait before you go I want you to keep this with you at least Say's Inuyasha, taken the necklace he gave her for her birthday. the sea shell he gave her that hold a real diamond in the middle of it if you open it up. I want you to keep this with you alright Say's Inuyasha. I will never take it off Say's Serena.

After that she left them all with her goodbye to her love ones and went with her mother to learn to be under water for the time being.

She change into a full Mermaid now. She pulled her hair out of it ponytail and She was wearing her necklace and Her tail was not sparkly blue tail like crystal relexing off it from the life. She was now having her hair covering her breast. they both took off into the sea.

Has they reach there castle under the sea.

This will be your home for the next few years my daughter Spoke her Mother. I see it beautiful Say's Serena. how is it no one has ever found a places down here Asks Serena. it too deep for one two there a barrier to protect us Spoke her Mother. Oh I see Say's Serena. By the way what is your real name after all beside me calling you Mom, Asks Serena. I'm queen Serenity. And you are Princess Serenity, Spoke up her Mother.

I'm a Princess too Asks Serena. yes you are my daughter and now that your home things will be different but has long has you know what you wish for then you are free to have what ever you wish for as long has most humans don't know who you are Spoke up Her Mother. OK I'm going to have to get use to this life a lot more then I thought it going to take me awhile to learn everything along with get use to it Say's Serena. Yes Princess Serenity, life has you know it won't be all normal anymore things will change and you will have to learn your powers now more then ever Spoke Queen Serenity. I will try my best Spoke Serena. Good now please come inside there are a few merpeople I would like you to meet Say's Queen Serenity. Yes Mother Spoke Serena, swimming right beside her.

Everyone I have something to say Spoke up Queen Serenity, has Serena, just hided for a moment for her mother to call her out to them all. Yes Queen Serenity, what is it Asks Her best friend Luna. Is everything alright my Lady Asks Artermist. Yes just find everyone I wish for you to all welcome home Princess Serenity, who has finally return to us all Spoke Queen Serenity.

Has everyone went silent has Serena, step out to see everyone. Oh my goodness it really is the princess She has return to us Spoke Ruby, another female Mermaid. Yes and all of you will give her all the straight and wisdom that You have all help me out with other the years. along with learning how to under stand sea animals more Spoke Queen Serenity. Yes we would be more honor to show her around Spoke a few others as well.

good now back to work all of you Spoke Queen Serenity. Has they all return to working around the castle.

Queen Serenity, you have made it back safely Spoke up King Yue. Yes I have it was just find Say's Queen Serenity. Um very nice and it is very nice to see you again Princess haven't seen you sent you were a baby Spoke the man. Hello Spoke Serena. Serenity, this is your father Spoke Queen Serenity. Father Spoke Serena. Yes it nice to meet you again after all these years i hope you will be happy with us hand shake first kiss later how that sound to you Asks Her Father being gentle with her. Your my Papa Asks Serena. yes but we can work on things later let get you settle then you can meet your sister Spoke Yue. I have Sisters Asks Serena. Yes and 1 brother Say's Her Mother Queen Serenity. I can't wait to meet my hole family Spoke up Serena, happy to learn She wasn't an only child anymore.

Athena, Sam, Spoke up Yue. Um has all there were a few girls in there sitting in front of the mirrors in the room. all girls and younger son look up at there father. Yes Father what is it Asks Rosemary, who had brite beautiful light brown hair with gold running though, (it Like Flora's hair on winx club) hair who was the 2nd oldest sent Serenity, was the 1st born. Rosie is what everyone called her for short. She had green emerald eye color. pink tail color sparkling like jewels. She was just has beautiful has Serenity. 3rd oldest was Aqua, who had green mix with blue hair mostly blue but mix in with green colors, blue eyes. Green color tail sparkling the same way. Her brother He was just a brown hair light color blue eyes darker blue tail. and the other Mergirls were friends of her sisters.

Girls Son, I would like you too meet you big Sister Serenity, Spoke up there Father Yue. Yue, was an all white Merman His hair was all sliver with sliver eyes and a sliver tails His old body was very pal but He was very gentle man He wasn't always so under standing when it came to Humans but there were times he knew he was wrong.

Wow so this is Serenity, Asks Sam. Yes Son this is your sister She lived with Human for 18 teen years so you will have to be gentle with her she doesn't know all of are ways yet Say's Yue. Yes Father spoke up all the kids. Hello everyone spoke up Serena, waving at them all.

Wow so you live with human your hole life Asks Rosie. Yes I did Spoke up Serena. What was it like Asks Aqua, who was always wondering what may Human so wired some days. Well it not like down here but it ok I guess Say's Serena, smiling at her sisters. you have to forgive them we haven't really gone outside the water are self so we have never try Spoke Sam. I see why not Asks Serena. It saver for us to hide down here Spoke Aqua. I would love to go up there but I'm to a fade to go up there Spoke up Rosie. Um well after my training maybe you could come up with me sometime and find out for yourself Say's Serena, liking her sister already.

I would love too go shopping Spoke Rosie. Me too I have to hit the mall if i go up there Spoke Aqua. She always wanted to see the mall Spoke Rosie. I don't see what so great about up there Say's Sam. He not use to humans yet Spoke Aqua. there not all bad little brother Spoke Serena, smiling. Maybe some day right now I'm staying right here Say's Sam, crossing his arms.

So what are all your names Asks Serena. I'm Aqua, Sister Serenity. Nice name but please call me Serena, Say's Serena. And that Sammy, Spoke Aqua. Nice meeting you sister Spoke Sam. you too little brother Spoke Serena, smiling. And I'm rosemary the 2nd oldest Say's Rosie. but everyone calls me Rosie, Say's Rosie. Such beautiful names I love them all Say's Serena.

Well why don't you girls get to know each other and we will let you know when dinner is ready Spoke Queen Serenity. Yes Mother. Spoke the girls as Sammy He went to hand with the other Merboys.

that it for now for this chapter so now Serena's finding out the truth of her birth and life learning about the family She never knew She has She was very happy.


	13. Life is diffenit without Serena

3 days later.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, were hanging out after School at a restaurant by the sea they wish Serena, was there with them.

But they still all became good friends. Serena, manger to pass Her 12th grade year in 3 months She would graduating from School So her parents got her stuff from school that miss her just has much already.

Trista, found out the truth though Sesshomarou, why Serena, was gone at the moment She was surprised by it but she was alright with it, Leta, and the rest of the girls were disappointed that Serena, was gone Her parents had told everyone Serena, got an offer to go across the sea to learn some other things, witch wasn't a lie either so everyone got over themselves.

Kagome, wasn't happy the fact She lost the race in her last year in high school too and Her crown. And to Serena, out of everyone She was always up ageist. everyone still thought Serena, was cooler and smarter then She would ever be, just because Serena, didn't throw around parties and such didn't mean she was a loser, plus Kagome, was piss off Because She also lost Inuyasha, She was so sure He would be hers till the end of time but no Serena, stole him away and Kagome, was going to make her pay.

Kikyo, laugh cause she thought it was just to funny how She thought the same way about Kagome, when Inuyasha, dump her for Kagome, now the shoe is on the other foot this time Kagome, wasn't miss perfect like everyone thought she was anymore.

After Kagome, found out about Sango, and Miroku, dating the fact they were going to the prom together Kagome, tried to get Sango, a new guy before she lost everything because she was with a nerd. Sango, punch Kagome, out telling her she didn't want to be cool anymore or in this case Kagome's level of cool person She was sick of being just like Kikyo, and Kagome herself to be cool it made her sick to act like such a person it was time She grew up and that what she wanted to stop acting like a child stomping her foot around because she didn't get her way.

Sango, knew better so after that all the girls that hanged with Serena, were with Sango, now they follow her around like she were the new queen bee witch Sango, has always wanted to be higher the Kikyo, or Kagome, in school So She was loving having all the fame now.

Miroku, He miss having his friend Serena, around when She was around He always got to do what he love most working on the sea and now that he wasn't a fade of the water anymore he went studying new life all the time. Surprised him the most was that Inuyasha, and Sky, were like the brothers he never had.  
He was happy when his Father stop being so crazy in the head and He even try to patch things up with Miroku's mother, witch they were seeing each other again this time Miroku, hope things would go better then they went last time.

Inuyasha, He was working on his school work or at least trying to he would just look out at the sea wondering what kind of life Serena, was having now He didn't know how they could be together but he wasn't going to give up now he at least wanted to try to make it work between them so he kept his fingers cross for the best. Sesshomarou, and Inuyasha, were getting along better then they used too, still didn't have the strongest brotherly love but it was better then before.

so at the restuant.

So what would you like to eat tonight Asks the waiter. Um I would like root beef sandwich please Spoke up Sango. OK and what side would you like with it Asks the waiter. Fries please Say's Sango. Ok and you young man Spoke the waiter. Um a BLT for Me please Say's Miroku. and chips as well Spoke Miroku.  
Alright Say's the waiter. And you sir, Spoke the waiter. Um has Inuyasha, was thinking I have the same has Him the BLT please everything the same please Say's Inuyasha. Has the waiter left to put there orders in.

So what do you think about that test coming up Miroku, Asks Sango. I'm not worried I'm ready for it Say's Miroku, smiling at Sango. Not me I just hope I can pass it Say's Sango. Well if your so worried about it why don't you come over to my place and we will work on study together spoke Miroku, has his hand went to her ass. Punch yeah right then nothing would get done you be to busy to help me study Say's Sango, with a smile even though she knew she wanted him badly again. Well there no harm in a little fun first then studying later Say's Miroku, laughing. Alright I'll come by at 7 after work alright Say's Sango. I can't wait Say's Miroku. Inuyasha, was just watching the ocean has the sun was setting.

Has Sango, watch Inuyasha's eyes and how deep in thought he was. Hey Inuyasha, are you alright Asks Sango. Um what you say Sango, Asks Inuyasha. I asks if you were alright Asks Sango. Oh yes just thikning is all Say's Inuyasha. Worried about something Asks Sango. No not really I was just thinking is all Say's Inuyasha.  
About what maybe we can help if your trouble you should let us try and help you Spoke Miroku.  
I know it just how can I make it work with Serena, I love her so much but can we really by together Spoke up Inuyasha, worried if it can even be so.

I under stand your worried about it not working but I'm sure it will Say's Miroku, smiling at him.  
How can you be so sure Spoke Inuyasha. I had thought this question would come up so I did some looking into some more Mermaid tails Say's Miroku.  
Really Miroku, what did you find Asks Sango. right here Say's Miroku, pulling a book out of his school bag.

Right here it said to tell the tails of Mermaids Spoke Miroku. Ok and what it say Asks Inuyasha, wanting to know.  
well right here it said a Mermaid's life can live between both world has in land and sea.  
has if they live just like Humans but once they get wet they change into a Mermaid once again. but they can make the weather stronger they can control water so if there any water near them they can do what ever they wish with it, and someone of the tails are to be said that they can turn Humans into mermaids too for about 48 hours or so something like it there so many things that at yet to be found out about them because there so mysterious no one has ever been able to find the complete answers on all there powers only those who have been mated to one who learn the truth read Miroku, has Miroku, kept reading.

Wow So Serena, will learn more magic as well so she won't be all human then Spoke Sango, smiling. I see so once she come back she can still walk the land like she once did before Asks Inuyasha.  
Yes She just has to learn her Mermaid half now She has always known her Human half but She never learn her own Powers So right now Her body is changing and once she good and ready She may return to land Say's Miroku. Good I can't wait to see her again I miss her so much Say's Inuyasha. Yes I know I miss her too Inuyasha, Spoke Sango.

Here your food Spoke the waiter.

well let eat for now Say's Inuyasha. Yeah i'm hungry Spoke Miroku, putting his book away.  
Has they all ate there food silently.

that it for this piece this one going to be a little shorter then the rest but hope your liking the new chapters.


	14. Life under the sea

Understanding the sea.

Wow that was so cool Spoke Serena, has She came into her room with her sisters, who were like loving her so much He little brother love her just has much. Well let do your hair like this then we will head out down to the party Spoke up Aqua. I never been out partying before not even in the human world Say's Serenity. Why not I thought those kids were crazy for such a blast Say's Aqua. well my Land parents didn't want me to get into trouble Spoke Serenity. Um they seem to love you a lot Serenity, Say's Rosie. Yes they did Say's Serenity. Do you miss them Asks Aqua. yes I do I'm sure my mother going crazy missing me right now Spoke Serenity. Um do you love them more then are birth parents Asks Sam, who was just wondering the truth. I love them both I can't choose between them Sammy. I love them all the same Say's Serenity. Um I would like to meet them when we go up there Asks Rosie. Me too Say's Aqua. I'm sure they be happy to have met you all Say's Serena.

Oh wow the party starting come on Spoke Aqua.

Is everyone ready Asks Rosie. Yes I think so Say's Serenity. Don't worry it will be fun Spoke up Aqua. I hope Inuyasha, won't get mad at me for this Say's Serenity. Um who Inuyasha's Asks Rosie. My Boyfriend back on land Say's Serenity, blushing. Your in love with someone on land Asks Aqua. Yes why is that a promble Asks Serenity. Most Mermaids and Humans don't work out ever Sister Spoke Rosie. Why that Asks Serenity. cause most of them time you still need to be apart of the water and most people don't like not being able to share there worlds together Say's Aqua.

Oh I see you don't think I will never to remind here forever do you Asks Serenity. I'm not sure Say's Rosie. Oh I hope not I really want to marry Inuyasha, someday Spoke Serena, missing him so much. you love him Asks Rosie. Yes I do Say's Serenity. dose he love you eoff to want to be with you forever even if he did have to wait around for you Asks Rosie. Um I think he would Say's Serenity. He gave me this before i left and i promise i never take it off Say's Serenity. Wow it so pretty that not a peal either Spoke Aqua, no it not it a diamond Say's Serenity.

Has they left for the party they had fun but Serenity's mind was only on Inuyasha, She hope He was alright and that He would keep his promise about staying away from Kikyo, and Kagome, both She didn't want to have to come back and drown them both.

Hello Princess Serenity, Spoke a voice from be hide her. Um has She turn around looking at a Male Merman She remember meeting him last night he was so cute He was strong looking plus he was a prince as well. Her sisters think he was the hottest Merman under the sea. Prince Darien, it nice to see you again Spoke Serenity, not has much has it is to see you my Princess has He kiss her hand. Serenity, blush at this She like him a lot but her heart belong to Inuyasha, only.

Has He gave her a flower from under the sea. they talk things out about both of them He was surprised when She told him how much the human world seem to make her so happy He really didn't care for Humans or others outside of the water but he was trying to respect the princess with all his kindness but he also wanted to marry her like his father told her parents the other night that they were to be married to each other scent the day they were born but Queen Serenity, and told them that Serenity, was in love with another and they have never focus that law ever and they back off. But Darien, wasn't going to let her get away without trying to make her love him so He would try to win over Serenity's heart.

Serenity, was working really hard on her swimming though the water and to talk to the sea animals She made friends with other Mermaids just like herself. Has Serena, woke in a soft bed very soft it was like sleeping on a cloud. She miss her human bed sometimes but she was just find with what she had has well.

Serena, princess wake up Spoke one of the mermaid helper. Your Mother says you training is coming along great and She would like to finish teaching you the rest of your training Spoke Ruby. Alright Ruby, tell her I will meet her in her thrown room Spoke Serena. Alright spoke Ruby. Has She swam away. has all the girls woke up and went to do there daily work.

Serena, was looking though a mirror She was bushing her long hair She was smiling at herself Sent she been down under the sea She felt like She had become more beautiful then she was before, She was putting sea flowers in her hair with a few sea shells has well. She had made herself a Sea shell bra to cover his breast She made it out of peals and shells mostly. She never thought she could be so beautiful, Her tail was sparkly more and more by the days her tail was getting strong in keeping her swimming faster and farther by days. She hated Sharks the most they weren't nice at all they like to eat Mermaids but good thing she could used her Mermaid magic to stop them sometimes.

Mother you in here Asks Serena. Has Her mother came to her has well. I'm here dear spoke her Mother in sea talking. Serena, forgot sometimes the mermaids don't talk like humans so they speak like sea animals and other such things.

Mother when may I go see my family again Asks Serena. Actually Serena, your training is almost finish after your done your last month of breathing and talking to animals a long with controlling water and the weather around you, once you touch land again and your tail dry's out then you will get your feet once again to walk on land once again Spoke Her mother. I see So when do we work on more of my training Asks Serena. the rest of it this week then next week you should be able to go to the upper world Say's Her Mother Serenity. Yes let us go then mother Say's Serena.

back on land.

Has Inuyasha, walk home later that night He figure he would hang out by the sea. He was sitting on the sand watching the sea's waves and watching the stars.

Oh Serena, I wish I could see you Spoke Inuyasha. Has He put his head down. Serena, was swimming near by She could hear him.

I can hear someone voice Spoke Serena, they said my Name Spoke Serena. Princess Serenity, It you friend from land Inuyasha, Spoke Luna. Inuyasha, He missing Me Spoke Serena, missing him just has much. You must return to the castle we don't have time to be out late again Spoke Luna. can't I see him for a few min, Asks Serena. I don't think you should if someone else see you it could be very bad Say's Artermist, worried about His Princess. Don't worry I won't be long beside we still got some time plus the castle is close by anyway Say's Serena. Alright 1 hour only Say's Luna, crossing her arms over the other one.

Luna, was a dark hair mermaid who look like her hair was black but purple at times has well Her blue eyes, Her tail was Purple with a nice bra Serena's made for her has well. She has her hair almost all the way down but She had two buns in the back of her head.

Artermist was a merman. He was different looking He had white hair with blue eyes light blue tail. He was very good looking He was Mated to Luna, they never were apart from each other they were true lovers.

seeing you again.

Inuyasha, moved himself out by the rocks and was sitting closer to the ocean, He was watching the moon faze He was in such a dream state.

Inuyasha, what are you doing way out here Asks Kagome. What do you want Kagome, Asks Inuyasha. I came to see you why dose that not surprised you i told you I'm not going to let anyone have you Say's Kagome. I told you were done yelled Back Inuyasha. come on you can't seriously want to wait around for Serena, to come back from who god knows where she went Asks Kagome. Yes i do Say's Inuyasha. what happen to you the Inuyasha, I was crazy about love the idea who having sex and fun and even going to parties but you won't even come to any of my parties anymore Yelled Kagome. I don't want to be that guy anymore Kagome, I'm different now Say's Inuyasha. why can't we still you know hook up once an awhile Asks Kagome. I'm not doing that again Say's Inuyasha. Please come on you know you want too Spoke Kagome, touching Inuyasha, pants. Has He grab her hands away. No I don't want that with you i want it with Serena, only Yelled Inuyasha. find have it your way I will get even Inuyasha, you will regret this Yelled Kagome, walking away.

Bitch how dear she put moves on me again this is like the 3rd time this week She been trying to get to me Say's Inuyasha. Well She better keep her hands off or she will be sorry Spoke a voice from the sea. Who that Yelled out Inuyasha, being surprised. Inuyasha, I have only been gone for 3 weeks Spoke Serena, sitting on a rock farther out from where he was sitting.

Serena, is that you Asks Inuyasha. yes it me I heard you calling me name Spoke Serena, smiling. It really you Spoke Inuyasha, has he jump into the water to swim to her. Has Serena, watch Inuyasha, swim to her he pulled himself up onto her rock she was sitting on, has he sat next to her.

I have miss you so much Say's Inuyasha, hugging her. I miss you too this training stuff is harder then it looks Say's Serena, smiling putting her head on his shoulder now. they were sitting side by side. what it like down there Asks Inuyasha. it different not like up here but I have learn that i have sisters and a brother and i met my father too Spoke up Serena. Wow so you met your lost family I'm happy for you Serena, Say's Inuyasha. of course down there my name is Serenity, and also i'm a princess Say's Serena. What are you kidding me Asks Inuyasha. Nope my mother is the queen Say's Serena. Wow I never would of thought of that spoke Inuyasha. Yes but anyway how's Miroku, and Sango, are they still dating still Asks Serena.

Yes they are Say's Inuyasha. So what been happening sent I've been gone Asks Serena. Well Sango, is the coolest girls in school now Kagome, has lost her popularity She may still throw parties from time to time but everyone just using her for her money Say's Inuyasha. I see so everything pretty much the same way i left it has Say's Serena. Yes pretty much Say's Inuyasha, kissing her. Inuyasha, Say's Serena, has she kiss him back.

Princess I hate to rude this moment but we have to be getting back now Spoke up Luna. Ah has Inuyasha, look at the two other figures in the water. who are they Asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, this is Luna, and Artermist, there my friends and teacher Say's Serena, telling him who they were. I see hello Say's Inuyasha. we hate to rude this but it time to go Spoke Artermist. Alright i understand Say's Serena. I have to be going now Inuyasha. Spoke up Serena. do you have to go now Asks Inuyasha. Yes we must before hunting hour starts Say's Luna. Hunting hours what that mean Asks Inuyasha. Sharks Spoke Serena. what about Sharks, Serena, Asks Inuyasha.

Well Sharks will be out hunting soon I have 15 min, before these water will be full of them once again and trust me I don't want to have to fight with one of them again Say's Serena. You had to fight with one Asks Inuyasha. yes you see Inuyasha, Sharks like to eat Mermaids well Merpeople like us Say's Artermist. I see well be please be safe and be careful and come back to me safe Say's Inuyasha, letting Serena, go has she slip back into the water. well so did he so he could go back on land.

Inuyasha, I love you Say's Serena, has She kiss him once more before getting ready to leave. Serena, wait um prom is in a 2 month will you be able to go with me Asks Inuyasha. Yes I will be able to go with you Say's Serena. really will you be able to be back by then Asks Inuyasha. I have only 1 week left after i pass my final training I'm free to come on land once again has much has i want to Say's Serena, smiling. Really so it true Miroku, was right then you can come back then Spoke Inuyasha. Yes well he would know being the sea nerd that he is Say's Serena, laughing lightly. Yeah He is Say's Inuyasha, laughing too.

Princess please we must go Spoke Luna. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I must go now Say's Serena. Ok i can't wait to see you next week for longer then an hour Spoke Inuyasha, smiling. Me too you still owe me a Date Say's Serena. I know Say's Inuyasha. Bye, Sweetheart Spoke Serena, has she kiss him one more time. Inuyasha, kiss her back too. till they broke there kiss. i have to go now Say's Serena. Bye dearest my sweet love Say's Inuyasha. Has She said he good bye she left her with her friends. Nice meeting you Inuyasha, Spoke Artermist. You too take care of her Say's Inuyasha, waving bye to them all.

they were gone now. Inuyasha, swam back to land before the sharks were around him just in case he didn't want to get into trouble with one either.

I'm home Yelled out Inuyasha. Hey there Inuyasha, your back later tonight Spoke Trista. Oh Trista, what you doing here Asks Inuyasha. I'm staying the night with your Brother Spoke Trista. Oh i see well have fun i guess Say's Inuyasha. Where were you little brother your mother was looking for you Asks Sesshomarou, walking into the room. Oh i was at the beach with Serena, She came to see me for a few min, Say's Inuyasha. Serena, you seen Serena, how she look Asks Trista, wanting to know everything. She doing just find She only has 1 week left of training then She can walk on land again Say's Inuyasha. I'm so glad to hear she alright Say's Trista. She look great She so beautiful She seem to have grown a lot down there Spoke Inuyasha. I'm sure she had too Mermaids are to take there ages very seriously when it come to years and growing up Say's Sesshomarou. Oh really why that Asks Trista. Mermaids first time of age of wisdom is at the age of 16 but at 18 teen is when they are adult so it impotent for them to take life seriously so they don't get killed by Sharks or other sea demons or anything out there Say's Sesshomarou. Um i hope she will be alright Spoke Trista. She will be I'm sure of it Say's Inuyasha, smiling. well goodnight guys Say's Inuyasha. Night Say's Trista.

He went to bed that night dreaming a life with Serena has she was hoping to have everything they ever wanted in there life's.

that all I have for now I will be working again soon hope you enjoy.


End file.
